Historia de una Ravenclaw
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: ¿Sabéis la razón por la cual Snape y Sirius se odian tanto? Por supuesto, son enemigos desde sus tiempos de estudiantes, pero... ¿por qué? CONCLUÍDA. Continuación: la magia está en tí.
1. Historia de una Ravenclaw

Capítulo 1

            -¿Te gusta Sirius Black?

            Aquellas palabras distrajeron a Elisa. Le estaba hablando su amiga. Pero no conseguía recordar de qué. Sin darse cuenta, había estado todo el rato mirando a Sirius fijamente. Elisa se volvió hacia Katrina, su amiga del alma.

            -¿Cómo dices?

            -Que si te gusta Sirius.

            -No –contestó ella automáticamente.

            -Elisa. Hace ya seis años que nos conocemos. Vamos cada día juntas a clase. Estoy segura de que te gusta ése chico.

            -Pues estás equivocada. Sólo somos amigos. Puede que... hasta sea mi mejor amigo, pero nada más.

            -Ya –asintió Katrina incrédula. Ya llegaría el día en que confesaría...

            Cuando terminó la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dio una buena reprimenda por haber estado hablando casi todo el rato. Al salir, Elisa vio que Sirius la esperaba, tras haberse despedido de sus amigos –que no se habían ido sin hacerle una buena burla-. Katrina fingió haber visto a alguién y les dejó solos.

            -Pues si que tenía prisa tu amiga... –dijo Sirius al verla salir corriendo-. ¿No me tendra miedo, verdad?

            Elisa frunció el ceño.

            -Oh, ya sabes como corren los rumores en el colegio. Temía ser seducida por el chico más ligón del colegio –dijo Elisa sarcástica.

            Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

            -Sí, bueno, lo sé. ¿Sabes que a veces no son del todo falsos los rumores? Tienen algún fundamento real.

            -El tuyo, por ejemplo, es la excepción que confirma la regla, ¿no?

            -Muy graciosa.

            Entonces fue Elisa la que sonrió.

            -Bueno, ¿qué querías?

            -Tengo problemas con astronomía. ¿Me ayudas?

            -¿Cuánto me pagarás?

            -Te invito a una merienda en la tres escobas.

            -Mmm... no suena mal.

            -¿Entonces, me ayudarás?

            -Está bien.

            -No te pases, ¿eh? Para el año que viene me gustaría tener mi propia casa y tengo que ahorrar –le advirtió Sirius a Elisa, cuando ya hubieron cogido mesa en las tres escobas para tomar algo.

            -¿En qué quedamos, me invitas tú o ahora te tengo que invitar yo para que puedas ahorrar?

            -Invito yo, pero pide poco, por favor.

            -¿Qué quieres que pida? ¿Un vaso de agua, quizás? –dijo ella con ironía.

            -Eso no estaría mal.

            -¿Dónde están tus modales, Sirius? –le preguntó la voz de James, Potter, que acababa de entrar junto con el resto de sus amigos.

            Sirius miró con enfado a su amigo.

            -No te metas dónde no te llaman. Fíjate, por allí va Lily.

            -¿Dónde? –dijo James, alarmado, intentando hacer algo con su alocado pelo.

            -Fuera –le informó Remus Lupin, que estaba dentras suyo.

            James salió corriendo. Llamó a Lily y ella le ignoró. Fue hasta donde estaba ella, le sujetó de un brazo para retenerla y ella le propinó un sonoro guantazo.

            -Guau. Eso duele –comentó Sirius, con una sonrisa en los labios.

            -No te burles de tu amigo –le sermoneó Elisa sonriendo también.

            -No entiendo por qué después de tanto tiempo, no se da por vencido.

            -Así es el amor –suspiró Elisa, con un sonrisa enigmática.

N.A.: Tras muchos meses de deliberación, decidí cambiar el primer capítulo, corto chato y feo. No sé si el cambio será para mejor o para peor. Me gustaría que me daráis vuestra opinión. Ya puesta, lo puedo volver a cambiar, aunque me costará un poquillo.

            La secuela de la ravenclaw ya va por el noveno capítulo –la magia está en tí-. Si os gusta este primer capítulo, llegáis a terminaros la historia de una ravenclaw, ya sabéis que podéis continuar con la magia.

            Bueno, esto es todo...

Ciao!

Botoncico de reviews, abajo


	2. Trabajos forzados

_Capítulo 2_

_Trabajos forzados_

Elisa se volvió a la Sala Comuna con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre que veía a Sirius se quedaba con esa estúpida sonrisa. Hacía dos años que se conocían, des de que coincidieron en clase de Transformaciones. Pero era des de hacía un año que se habían hecho buenos amigos. Amigos como los que no hay. Y ello la hacía feliz.

Parte del problema de aquella amistad era que sus amigas también se habían dado cuenta. Y no paraban de preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que había entre ellos. Ella contestaba que simplemente eran amigos, pero no la creían. La verdad era que el chico le hacía gracia (o sea, que le gustaba bastante), pero Elisa no quería reconocerlo. ¿Por qué? Misterio.

Sirius era uno de los chicos del colegio que más éxito tenía con la chicas. Era muy simpático, agradable, y, sobre todo y más que nada en este mundo, guapísimo. Era fácil establecer amistad con él. Pero con la chica que Sirius tenía más confianza era Elisa. Coincidían en muchas cosas y estaban muy compenetrados.

El otro problema era que a Elisa, de vez en cuando, deseaba algo más que una simple amistad. Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que pensaba Siurius. A veces creía que sentía lo mismo que ella... otras, cuando lo veía tan simpático con otras chicas, pensaba que era lo contrario. Ella no se atrevía a preguntar porqué sabía que podía estropear su apreciada amistad. Y no quería perder por nada del mundo lo único que tenía de él. O eso creía.

                                        _*_*_*_

Elisa estaba en el ibernáculo, en clase de Herbología, con el curso de Slytherin. La profesora estaba explicando algo de plantas  -evidentemente- a las que Elisa no prestaba ninguna atención. Quizá escuchase un poco, porqué si no, luego no sabría lo que tenía que hacer...

-... esto es lo que teneis que hacer. Poneos por parejas y comenzad a trabajar.

Quando ya era demasiado tarde, Elisa se dio cuenta que Katrina –su amiga del alma- ya se había largado con el chico de sus sueños para hacer el trabajo. Elisa miró aterrorizada la clase, ¡no había nadie con quién pudiese trabajar! Excepto... un Slytherin solitario con expresión sombría –en realidad, todos ellos eran así-. Comprendía perfectamente porqué los Gryffindor les tenían tanta manía... eran tan oscuros... y desagradables. Aunque eso era solo lo que se veía a simple vista. No tenía el gusto de conocer a ninguno personalmente... ni ganas que tenía. En 6 años cursando en Hogwarts no había tenido la necesidad de dirigirles la palabra. Hasta aquel día.

Elisa se acercó al chico cautelosa.

-¿Tienes pareja? –preguntó ella tímidamente.

-No –contestó él fríamente.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos trabajar juntos. Somos los únicos que estamos sin emparejar... tú ya me entiendes –añadió Elisa rápidamente al ver qué cara le ponía.

-Sí –murmuró él poniéndose a la faena.

Elisa esperó que deijera algo más, pero espero en vano.

-¿Es que tú sólo sabes decir sí o no?

-No.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Severus Snape.

¡Severus Snape! Aquél era el peor enemigo del grupo de Sirius. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Era evidente.

-¿Tú eres al que tiene tanta manía Sirius Black, no?

-¿Y tú eres su novia, no?

Elisa se quedó sin habla. Pero... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Inútil y estúpido Slytherin!

-Quién... ¿quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó al cabo de un rato Elia, cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

-Encanto, debes saber que de cualquier cosa que hagan los Gryffindor se entera el resto del colegio. No pueden vivir sin llamar la atención.

-No olvidemos la soberbia de los Slytherin –replicó Elisa irritada.

-Tampoco olvidemos la irrelevancia de los Ravenclaw. Apuesta a que querías ser una Gryffindor.

-Afortunadmanete, los Ravenclaw no tenemos tanto orgullo. Y ahora, por favor, podríamos hacer esto de las plantas.

-Vaya, ¿no erais vosotros los inteligentes?

-Mira... no me apetece discutir contigo. Y el hecho que les tengas manía a los Gryffindor y que yo sea amiga de uno de ellos, no te da derecho a meterte conmigo.

-Usted disculpe.

-Menos coña, ¿eh?

-Está bien. Vamos a trabajar.

En aquel preciso instante, sonó la campana. La clase había acabado. Elisa maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte.

La profesora se puso a revisar el trabajo que habían hecho dando su visto bueno. Hasta que llego donde estaban Snape y Elisa.

-¿Donde han escondido su trabajo? –dijo sin una pizca de broma. Su cara más bien daba miedo.

-Es que... no lo hemos hecho –contestó Elisa tímidamente.

-Oh. Muy bien. Pues ahora les recompensaré por su labor. Quiero que me hagan cincuenta pergaminos sobre la flor tropical de la que hemos hablado hoy. Quiero que el trabajo sea perfecto. Si no, no lo recogeré.

Ambos suspiraron entre resignados y enfadados.

-Ah, y quiero que el trabajo sea conjunto.

Snape y Elisa miraron a la profesora atónitos.

-Pero...! –intento quejarse la profesora.

-Podeis marcharos.

            -!Lo siento Elisa, de verdad que lo siento mucho! Pero si hubieses visto lo guapo que estaba esta mañana Robins...

            -Katrina... le ves cada día.

            -Lo sé... pero no me canso de mirarlo.

            -Bueno. Será mejor que me vaya a la Biblioteca a hacer el trabajo.

            -Iría contigo, pero he quedado con Robins.

            -No importa, Katrina, lo comprendo.

            En realidad Elisa no lograba comprenderlo, pero sabía que Katrina estaba muy colgada por Robins (un chico de su misma clase). Así que Elisa se fue a la Biblioteca sola por su cuenta.

            Elisa estaba leyendo un libro de Herbología en la Bibioteca. Estaba buscando infromación sobre el trabajo que _debería_ de estar haciendo con Snape. Pero no le apetecía nada volver a hablar con aquel personaje. Sería lo último que haría en aquel mundo.

            De repente, alguién dejó caer un montón de libros encima de su mesa. Elisa se asustó i miró sosprendida al gracioso.

            -Snape –siseó Elisa con enojo.

            -¿Se puede saber qué haces?

            -Leer un libro, ¿que no lo ves?

            -De herbología. Sobre plantas tropicales. Del tema que teníamos que hacer juntos. Dime, ¿pensabas comentarme algo?

            -Pues no –contestó Elisa secamente.

            -Pues quieras o no, lo haremos juntos. No tengo ninguna ilusión de suspender Herbología.

            -¿No?

            -No.

            Elisa volvió a ponerse a leer, pero no pudo concentrarse. Sabía que tenía la mirada de Snape clavada en su nuca.

            -¿Qué? –dijo Elisa exasperada.

            -Eso digo yo, ¿qué?

            -Mira Snape, me da igual lo que...

            Elisa paró bruscamente cuando vio entrar a Sirius en la Biblioteca. Iba a levantarse para hablar con él y que la ayudase a deshacerse de Snape. Cuando, de repente, apareció de la nada una rubia exhuberante que cayó a los brazos de Sirius. Sirius se quedó algo cortado, pero sonrió. La chica le dijo algo y James (que estaba detrás suyo) le clavó un codazo con una mirada pícara.

            Elisa dio un respigno y se giró hacía Snape, que la había estado observando. Elisa notó como se ponía roja.

            -¿Qué miras? –preguntó Elisa bruscamente.

            -Tendrías que haberte visto la cara que has hecho cuando ha aparecido la rubia y ha abrazado a tu novio.

            -¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio! –exclamó ella un poco más alto de lo que debía (dado que estaban en una Biblioteca, bastante alto).

Elisa pudo ver como toda la Biblioteca se giraban todos hacía ella. Incluído Sirius.

            Cuando Sirius vio quien estaba sentado junto a Elisa, hizo una señal a James para que le siguiera (era evidente que Sirius ya se había librado de la rubia).  Elisa lanzó una mirada asesina a Snape a lo que él solo se encogió de ombros. Después de todo, era ella la que había hablado más alto de la cuenta.

            -¿Te está molestando? –le preguntó Sirius cuando estuvo a su lado.

            -La verdad es que... –empezó a decir Elisa, pero se cortó cuando una larga melena rubia la hizo cambiar de idea- estábamos haciendo un trabajo. Y... tratando así de cerca con Snape veo que es un magnífico compañero.

            Snape miró desconcertado a Elisa. Elisa le pisó el pie haciéndole una mirada de adertencia.

            -!Ui, sí! Nos hemos hecho muy amigos –disimuló (bastante mal, por cierto) Snape.

            Sirius y James se miraron mutuamente con una mezcla de sorpesa y asco.

            -Elisa...

            -¿Qué?

            -¿De verdad que no te está molestano?

            -De verdad de la buena –contestó ella dando como acabada la conversación.

            Sirius fulminó a Snape con los ojos. Snape le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa. Elisa volvió a pisar a Snape y rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio.

            -Vamos –murmuró James estirando de Sirius, que se había quedado en una espercie de shok.

            Quando ya estuvieron a cierta distancia, Elisa suspió aliviada. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Snape.

            -Como vuelvas a pisarme... no dudes que te la devolveré.

            -¡Venga, hombre! No me digas que no te ha gustado la cara de rabia que ha hecho Sirius.

            -Celosía.

            -¿Cómo?

            -Digo que estaba celoso. Igual que que tú cuando has visto a la chica que lo abrazaba.

            -Ya te he dicho que no...

            -Está bien, está bien. ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar ya?

            -Sí. Pero que conste que solo lo hago porqué me has ayudado.

            -Digas lo que digas yo sé que es cierto.

            -¿El qué?

            -Que sois pareja.

            -Mira, como vuelvas a hablar de ese tema, olvídate de terminar Hogwarts.

            -Eres tozuda, eh?

            -Y tú pesado, eh?

            -A ver qué es lo que dice este libro –dijo Snape cambiando de tema y cogiéndo el libro que tenía en las manos Elisa.

_*_*_*_

            -Tengo que reconocer que el trabajo es prácticamente perfecto. Muy bien, no les descontaré puntos. Pero pueden contar con que si no vuelven a hacer los trabajos cuando toca les suspenderé. ¿Ha quedado claro?

            -Sí –dijeron a la vez Snape i Elisa.

            Elisa volvió a su sitio con un peso menos encima. Ya no tendría que volver a hablar con Snape. Almenos eso pensaba.

            Quando salió de la clase, Snape la la llamó. Elisa le esperó de mala gana.

            -Al final lo hemos conseguido, ¿no?

            Elisa lo miró escéptica.

            -¿Quieres algo?

            -No –contestó Snape algo cortado-. Pero ya sabes, que cuando quieras hacer la punyeta a Black y a Potter aquí estoy yo.

            -Ni lo sueñes. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

            -Haz lo que quieras –replicó con enfado y, algo que Elisa quiso creer que era dolor  (aunque desechó en seguida tal idea, pues no creía que una ser com aquél pudiese tener sentimientos).

___________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^___________

N.A.: Bueno, esto compensa el cortísimo primer capítulo. ¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha dado náuseas? En qualquier caso, agradecería saber vuestra opinión.

            Elisa digamos que es prácticamente mi retrato. Y parte de la historia se basa en mi experiencia. No he podido resistir la tentación de inventar mis propios personajes. He tratado de hacer los personajes de la maestra Rowling lo más parecidos posible. Y no modificar la linia histórica.


	3. Salidas Nocturnas

_Capítulo 3_

Salidas nocturnas 

            -Este examen es imposible. Creo que me pasaré toda la noche en la Biblioteca estudiando. ¿Y tú, Sirius? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

            -¿Esta noche...? –empezó a decir pensativo- ¿Qué día es hoy?

            -Martes.

            -No, digo del mes.

            -Veintisiete. ¿Por qué?

            -No, nada. Bueno, me voy.

            -¿Ya?

            -Sí. Hasta mañana.

            Sirius se fue  dejando a Elisa con un mar de sospechas dudas.

            Elisa decidió regresar a su Sala Comuna. Se había encontrado con Sirius en el Gran Comedor y Elisa había aprovechado para devolverle unos apuntes de Transformaciones para el día siguiente. Elisa esperaba que se quedarían un rato conversando y quedarían para estudiar juntos. Pero no había sido así. Se había llevado una buena desilusión. Pero no era nada en comparación con la frustración que sentí por no saber nada del secreto de Sirius. Porqué sabía que le escondía un secreto, y de los buenos. Pero jamás había podido averiguar de qué se trataba.

            Elisa volvió a su habitación para dejar sus libros. Una vez los hubo dejado dentro del baúl, se quedó sentada en su cama absorta en sus pensamientos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos que entró Katrina para cambiarse de ropa. No se dio cuenta de que Elisa estaba ahí y pasa de largo delante suya.

            -Katrina...

            Katrina dio un salto del susto.

            -Qué... ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Katrina con los ojos muy abiertos.

            -Nada.

            -A ver... mañana tenemos un examen complicadísimo ¿y tú no estás haciendo nada? –dijo Katrina sentándose a su lado-. Va, cuéntamelo.

            -No, si no es nada.

            -Se trata de Sirius.

            -Sí –assintió abatida.

            -¿Qué ha pasado?

            -Es que... me esconde algo.

            -¿Una amante secreta? –preguntá Katrina pícara.

            -No... –murmuró Elisa sin llegar a captar la broma de Katrina.

            Katrina se preocupó. Era muy poco corriente que Elisa no captara sus nefastos sarcásmos, y lo que era más, no había salido a la defensiva diciendo que a ella Sirius no le gustaba y que no eran novios. El asunto era grave.

            -¿Entonces?

            -Creo que... es algo relacionado con sus amigos... tienen un secreto.

            -Elisa, ¿aún no conoces a los Gryffindor? ¿No ves que a la mínima ya están metidos en algún lío? Ahora, Elisa, yo te aconsejo que por mucho que te fastidie que Sirius no te lo cuente todo, no te metas.

            -¡Pero...! –intentó replicar Elisa, pero Katrina la cortó.

            -Si no, recuerda lo que le pasó a Severus Snape. Aquel lío con el salce boxeador.

_Mmm... ¿Snape?_

            -¡Ya, pero...! –volvió a intenar decir Elisa sin mucho éxito cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

            -Elisa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

            -Sí.

            -Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

            Elisa se quedó en silencio observando el suelo.

            -¿Saber lo que tienes que hacer? –insistió Katrina al ver que Elisa no contestaba.

            -Que sí, pesada.

            Katrina asintió satisfecha de sí misma mientras se ponía la camiseta. Iba a irse ya, pero se paró pensativa.

            -Después de todo... –empezó a decir Katrina- nadie querría que la alumna modelo de Hogwarts fuese expulsada.

            Elisa le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. 

            -Por supuesto –dijo Elisa amargamente.

            Katrina salió de la habitación tarareando una canción, sentía que había hecho un enorme favor a su amiga del alma.

            Cuando en realidad aquello último que había dicho le había sentado más mal que un Snape sarcástico. Odiaba que la considerasen una alumna ejemplar, incapaz de hacer nada malo. Pues ahora, para llevarle a todos la contraria y demostrar de lo que era capaz saldría aquella noche. Descubriría el secreto de Snape para que vieran lo que era capaz de hacer: bueno o malo.

_*_*_*_

            Elisa esperó en la sombra que Sirius apareciese con sus amigos. Almenos su voz. Porqué eso sí que lo sabía: la fantástica y asombrosamente útil capa de invisibilidad de James.

            Elisa se sentía entre excitada y culpable. Excitada porqué jamás había hecho algo similar. Culpable porqué sabía que en aquel precisoa instante devería de estar estudiando. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para canviar de opinión. Así que se quedó en un rincón esperando lo que tuviese que pasar.

            Al cabo de un rato, empezó a sentirse idiota. ¿Porqué creía que iban a salir aquella noche, en aquel momento y que pasarían por aquel lugar? Confiaba demasiado en las casualidades y presentía que iba a llevarse un chasco.

            Cuando Elisa iba a irse ya, la suerte se puso de su parte. Se oyeron unas voces hablando en susurros. Elisa contuvo la respiración y aguzó el oído.

            -¡Au! –se quejó una voz femenina-. ¡Me has pisado!

            -Perdona –oyó que decía Sirius.

            -Lily, insisto en que te vuelvas ya –dijo la voz razonable de James.

            -¡Soy monitora! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de acompañaros.

            -¡Yo también soy monitor! –susurró James.

            -¿Queréis callar los dos? Flich podría oírnos.

            Se callaron de repente dándole la razón a Sirius. Sólo se oían los pasos que cada vez se alejaban más. Entonces Elisa se dio cuenta de su error. Llegado aquel punto, no había pensado lo que haría. No sabía si seguirles –y correr el risco de ser descubierta-. O dejar la cosa ahí y, para más seguridad, volverse. Pero recordó con rencor las palabras de su amiga.

            Así que, se armó de coraje y se dispusó a seguirles. Iba a salir, cuando vio una osmbra moverse. Se quedó totalmente paralizada. La Señora Norris –una cría de gata que había adoptado Flich- se deslizó entre las sombras acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Un sudor frío le recorría por todo el cuerpo y no conseguía moverse.

            La gata la vio. Se quedó observándola atentamente con los aojos muy abiertos. Entonces maulló y se puso a acariciarse contra la piernas de Elisa. Elisa estaba alucinada. No se lo creía. Pero, dada la amabilidad de la gata, se acachó y la acarició un poco. La gata ronroneó agradecida y cuando se cansó se fue.

            Elisa temió que la gata fuese a avisar –de algún modo- a Flich. Pero Flich no apareció. Había tenido la suerte de caerle bien a la inexperta gatita.

            Volvió –ahora sí- a su Sala Común, entró en su habitación silenciosamente y se metió en la cama. Creió que nadie la había oído, pero si hubiese habido luz en aquella habitación, habría visto que Katrina tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

            A la mañana siguiente, antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, Katrina habló muy seriamente con Elisa.

            -¿Donde estuviste anoche?

            -¿Ayer por la noche? En la Bibioteca, estudiando.

            -¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

            -Porqué a ti no te gusta ir a la Bibioteca.

            -Me estás escondiendo algo.

            -No –contestó Elisa muy tranquila.

            -Ya... si es el mismo no que el que dices para negar que te gusta Sirius... sé que es justo al contrario.

            -¡Katrina, por favor!

            -Seguiste a Sirius, ¿verdad?

            -Elisa suspiró impaciente.

            -Sí –murmuró dándose por vencida.

            -¿Le viste?

            -Sí.

            -¿Y cómo sabías por donde pasaría?

            -No lo sabía. Me puse al lado de la entrada de su Sala Común. Al lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

            -¿Sabes dónde está su entrada? –preguntó Katrina sorprendida.

            -Sí. He ido muchas veces con Sirius. Per tranquila, nuestra Sala es mucho mejor.

            -¿Ah, sí? –dijo ella sonriente, pero enseguida le cambio la expresión al recordar-. ¡No me canvies de tema! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

            -Ya te lo dije, quería conocer su secreto.

            -¿Y qué, cuál es su secreto? –preguntó Katrina irónica.

            -No lo sé. Iba a seguirles cuando apareció la gata de Flich.

            -¿Te cogió?

            -No. La verdad es que era una gatita muy simpática.

            -¡Pero si Flich la entrena para odiar a los estudiantes!

            -Pues a mí no me odia. La cuestión es que nadie me ha descubierto –escepto tú- y tampoco he descubierto el secreto de Sirius. ¿Satisfecha?

            -Para nada. Pero a la próxima lo descubiremos.

            -Disculpa, ¿próxima? ¿Descubriremos?

            -Sí, tú y yo.

            -Vaya. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

            -¿Qué te crees? ¿Que eres la única capaz de romper las normas?

            Elisa sonrió, y, aclaradas las cosas, bajaron al Gran Comedor.

_______^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_________

N.A. En el próximo capítulo, ¿se descubrirá el secreto? No lo sé. Es un misterio. Y además un polémico tema que ha surgido y causado problemas en muchas ocasiones. ¿Sabéis de qué estoy hablando? Se necesita pareja...


	4. Juego de parejas

Capítulo 4

Juego de parejas 

            -Lupin es un hombre lobo –sentenció Snape dándose importancia.

            Elisa se quedó sin habla. Después de varios intentos junto a Katrina de descubrir el secreto de Sirius, no habían conseguido nada. Vencida y cansada, Elisa optó por preguntar a Snape. Había intuído que él podría saber alguna cosa del tema. Y había acertado. No fue demasiado difícil sacárselo, estaba deseando contárselo a todo el mundo.

            -Dumbledore me dijo que no se lo contase a nadie –continuó explicándole Snape-. Pero, dado que eres tú, te lo he explicado.

            -¿Ah, sí? Espera, espera... tú quieres algo a cambio, ¿no?

            -Evidentemente.

            -Suéltalo.

            -Bueno... a parte del enorme placer que hayas tenido que recurrir _a mí_... –dijo con voz melosa- quiero que vengas al baile de Navidad conmigo.

            -¿Qué? –dijo Elisa exasperada- ¡Ni hablar!

            -¿Entonces no quieres saber _tooodo_ lo que te esconde tu amado?

            -¿Hay más? –preguntó Elisa incredula.

            -Claro... –siseó hablando lentamente y con una desesperante tranquilidad.

            -Y... ¿qué es? –provó Elisa.

            -Eso... te lo diría si vinieses al baile conmigo.

            -¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo?

            -Primera: para hacerle la puñeta a Black. Segunda: para hacerte la puñeta. Y tercera: porqué no hay ninguna chica que valga la pena –eso último lo dijo más bajo.

            -Pues no vayas al baile.

            -Tengo una reputación, encanto.

            -Ah... ya sé lo que pasa –dijo ella con tono de burla-. Esto es porqué nadie quiere ir contigo y crees que haciéndome chantaje a mí no harás el ridículo.

            -¿Lo harás o no? –replicó Snape impaciente.

            -No lo sé. Déjame que lo piense.

            -No tengo tiempo. Tienes que decirme ahora sí o no.

            -Bueeno –carraspeó Elisa vacilante.

            -¡Ha! Pefecto. Allí tienes a tu querido esperando que lo plantes.

            Elisa se gió rápidamente y vio a Sirius paseando a la orilla del lago charlando con Lily. Elisa se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida.

            -Snape, yo...

            Demasiado, Snape ya se había ido. Elisa dio una patada contra el inocente suele cabreada. Volvió a mirar a Sirius sintiendose terriblemente culpable. Entró al castillo corriendo antes que la viese.

            Había salido del castillo aquel domingo soleado porqué había visto a Snape solo. Pero vistas las perspectivas, prefería volver a entrar al castillo y encerrarse en su habitación. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie más. Estaba asimilando aún que Remus fuese un hombre lobo y haber aceptado el chantaje de Snape. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. No conocía mucho a Remus, pero lo poco que sabía de él era que era muy pasivo y agradable. No podía creerlo. Tampoco podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al aceptar a Snape. Se le retorcía el estómago sólo pensar que iría con él al estúpido baile de Navidad.

            -¡Elisa! –la llamó Sirius.

            Elisa se giró y vió que Sirius entraba por la puerta de entrada al castillo. Elisa le esperó nerviosa.

            -¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Elisa incómoda.

            -Es que... te he visto fuera y... queía decirte que... esto... ¿cómo te fue el examen de otro día?

            -Eh... bien, bien –contestó Elisa algo cortada, no se lo esperaba.

            -Y... bueno, ahora mismo ya es Navidad.

            -Lo sé.

            -Y... hay un baile –dijo Sirius alargando las palabras.

            -¡Ui! –exclamó Elisa mirando el reloj i llevándose la mano a la cabeza-. Me acabo de acordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer. ¡Y llego tarde!

            -Pero Elisa, yo quería decirte que...

            -Lástima, otro día hablaremos, como que me tengo que ir corriendo ahora mismo. ¡Hasta luego!

            Elisa se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Sirius la observó irse desolado. En aquel momento, entró Lily.

            -¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Lily curiosa.

            -Ha huído.

            -¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué le has dicho?

            -Ese es el problema Lily, que no le he dicho nada.

            -¿Pero como...?

            -Iba a decírselo, cuando ella ha dicho que se tenía que ir corriendo. Y aquí  me ha dejado. Con la palabra en la boca.

            -Si fuerais novios eso no habría pasado.

            -¡Ai, qué pesada, Lily! El hecho que ahora tú y James seais novios no significa que todo el mundo tenga que serlo.

            -Lo único que estas consiguiendo entre los dos causaros problemas y malentendidos. ¿Por qué no te declaras?

            -¡Es mi amiga! Y no quiero estropear eso.

            -Y llevarla al baile es por...

            -¡No significa nada en absoluto! –exclamó irritado.

            -¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto?

_*_*_*_

            -¿Con quién irás al baile, Katrina?              

            -Con Robinc, ya lo sabes. ¿Y tú?

            -No lo sé.

            -¿No te lo ha pedido nadie, Elisa?

            -Psss... 

            -¿Y Sírius?

            Elisa la miró a los ojos.

            -¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? –preguntó Elisa inocentemente.

            -¿No te lo ha pedido?

            -Mmm... no.

            -¿Y tú a él?

            -No podría.

            -¿Por qué?

            -Ya sabes cómo soy.

            -Por supuesto –contestó Katrina mordaz-. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Piensas ir con alguien?

            -No lo sé. Nunca me han entusiasmado los bailes.

_*_*_*_

            -¿Nunca te han entusiasmado los bailes? –repitió Snape con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres echarte atrás?

            -¿Podría? –preguntó Elisa esperanzada.

            -¿Podrías prescindir de saber el secreto de Black?

            -No –contestó Elisa descorazonada.

            -¿Era eso todo lo que querías decirme? –dijo Snape con impaciencia.

            -Eh... ¿no le habrás dicho nada a Snape, verdad?

            -Mmm... sí. Se estaban metiendo conmigo y tuve que soltarlo.

            -¿Qué? –dijo Elisa atónita-. ¡Pero cómo has podido...!

            -Lo habría descubierto, tarde o temprano.

            -¡Llevo una semana evitándolo para no tener que hablar del tema! Y tú vas y se lo dices, así, sin más.

            -No, ¿y sabes lo más fascinante de la historia? Que tú no le podrás explicarle la auténtica razón por la que vas conmigo.

            -Te odio.

            -Lo sé –contestó Snape con aires de suficiencia-. Pero tendrás que aguantarme para saber lo que deseas.

            -Desaparece de mi vista.

            -Es lo que iba a hacer. Bueno..., el domingo pasaré a recojerte allá a las ocho.

            Elisa se lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la Biblioteca dejando a Snape solo.

            Se lo había encontrado por casualidad, estaba buscando un libro de lectura para Navidad y lo había visto en una mesa trabajando solo. Elisa había dejado su búsqueda y había ido a hablar con él. Cosa que no soportaba hacer.

            Por el pasillo, ya de vuelta, se encontró con Remus Lupin. Persona con la que nunca había tenido mucha relación, pero menos aún des de que conocía sus hábitos nocturnos en luna llena.

            -Hola –le saludó Elisa débilmente.

            -¡Elisa! –exclamó Remus sorprendido de verla-. Sirius me ha explicado que vas a ir con Snape al baile. ¿Es cierto o Snape sólo lo ha dicho para fastidiar?

            -Es cierto –respondió Elisa con pesadumbre.

            -Pero, ¿por qué?

            -Es una historia muy larga y muy complicada que no entenderías.

            -¿Tratas de poner celoso a Sirius?

            Elisa soltó una carcajada. Tenía gracia, la cosa.

            -No, puedes estar seguro que no es eso. Ni tampoco es que me guste el pelo graso y nariz ganchuda.

            -¿Entonces qué es?

            -Puede que algún día te lo explique.

_*_*_*_

            -No lo entiendo –dijo Sirius dando vueltas por la habitación con nerviosismo-. Es que no lo entiendo.

            -Eso es todo lo que me ha dicho –concluyó Remus.

            -¿Pero cómo puede una chica como ella... tan inteligente, guapa, simpática, agradable... ir al baile con semejante mounstro?

            -Amigo mío, esto es más grave de lo que pensaba...

            -¿El qué? –preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

            -El ser que más odiamos en Hogwarts te ha quitado la chica de la que estás profundamente enamorado.

            -¿¿Que yo qué...?! No digas tonterías. Soy Sirius Black, el chico más atractivo y admirado del colegio. Puedo tener a la chica que quiera. ¿Por qué tendría que...?

            -Sirius, por favor, que nos conocemos.

            Sirius dejó de dar vueltas y le miró de reojo vacilante.

            -Ya... pero... no quiero que James sepa nada. Me metí mucho con él cuando se declaró a Lily y estoy seguro de que él hará lo mismo conmigo.

            -Pero si lo tuyo ya lo sabe medio colegio.

            -Sí, ya, pero él tardo 4 años en descubrir que Lily también estaba enamorada de él.

            -Sirius, la cuestión ahora eres tú.

            -Sí, ¿pero qué debo hacer? ¿Matar a Snape?

            -No hagas broma, Sirius, que una vez casi lo consigues.

            Sirius murmuró algo entre dientes y volvió a dar vueltas arriba y abajo.

            -Sirius... ¿por qué no te declaras?

            -No podría... somos amigos. Podría arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre.

            -¡Sirius! O lo haces tú o lo hago yo –exclamó irritado, harto de la terquedad de su amigo.

            -De acuerdo, hazlo tú –contestó Sirius rápidamente.

            -Sirius... –dijo Remus con tono de advertencia.

            -De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

            Remus suspiró cansado.

_________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_____________

N.A.: Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Lo hará? ¿Lo intentará? En calquier caso, ya veremos quién tendrá la última palabra.  


	5. La noche del baile

_Capítulo 5_

La noche del baile 

            Llegó el día del baile y Sirius no había dicho nada a Elisa. Así que las cosas se quedarían como estaban. Elisa iría con Snape y Sirius con una amiga de Lily. A Remus le hubiese gustado decirle más de cuatro cosas a su amigo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

            Ya había corrido el rumor de que Elisa iría con Snape, por lo tanto Katrina se había enterado el mismo día del baile. Casi le da un ataque.

            -¡¿PERO CÓMO HAS PODIDO?! –gritó Katrina fuera de sus casillas.

            -Tranquila, Katrina, sólo es un estúpido baile –trató de tranquilizarla Elisa.

            -No, si ya se nota que para ti sólo es eso. Pero, pero... es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué precisamente él?

            -Es que... no lo sé, surgió así.

            -Elisa...

            Elisa sabía que Katrina siempre reconocía cuando decía la verdad o mentía. Pero Elisa no podía decirle lo del secreto de Sirius... Por eso, tenía que hacer una cosa que el orgullo no le había permitido... hasta aquel momento.

            -Es que... –empezó a decir indecisa- vi... a Sirius con la chica esa que es rubia... esa de la que te he hablado alguna vez... que es amiga de Lily... Pues eso, que me puse celosa y decidí ir con Snape.

            -Elisa...

            Katrina la miró con el ceño fruncido. Elisa temió que le pudiese descubrir el pastel, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Katrina se tragó la mentira.

            -Oh... al final nuestra Elisa ha declarado sus auténticos sentimientos...

            Elisa se quedó algo parada, pero en seguida reaccionó sonriéndole abiértamente.

            -Así es.

            -Oh, ¡qué orgullosa estoy de tí! –dijo Katrina abrazándola.

            En aquel preciso instante, entró Neus en la habitación, una amiga y compañera de habitación.

            -¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué estás tan orgullosa? –preguntó Neus curiosa.

            -La pequeña Elisa al fin ha aceptado sus sentimientos.

            -¡Oh! ¿Ya sales con Sirius?

            -¡Qué va! –la rechazó Elisa con demasiada ligereza.

            -Lo importante es que tú ya has dado un primer paso –dijo Katrina con entusiasmo.

            -Bueno, creo que voy a arreglarme ya para el baile –dijo Neus desviando el tema.

            -¡Nosotras también! –corroboró Katrina sin perder el entusiasmo.

            -¿De qué servirá?

            -Para que Sirius se fije más en tí –le aclaró Neus entendida.

            -No creo que iendo con Snape...

            -Venga, venga... que yo te arreglaré el pelo.

            Tanto Neus como Katrina ignoraron las quejas de Elisa y la arreglaron tanto como les fue posible. Cuando acabaron, ni Elisa misma se reconocía. Elisa se puso su túnica azul de gala –nueva de aquel año- y se bajó a la Sala Común con un libro a esperar que dieran las ocho.

            Llegó la hora del baile –puesto que habían empezado a arreglarse con unas cuantas horas de antelación-. Snape llegó puntualmente a recoger a Elisa. Al verla tan arreglada, Snape se quedó helado, pero Elisa no le dio tiempo para decir nada y para no ser vistos.

            -Estás muy bien –le dijo finalmente Snape mientras recorrían los pasillos –espléndidamente decorados que conducían al Gran Comedor.

            -¿Piensas contarme el secreto o no? –preguntó Elisa sin rodeos impaciente.

            -¿Por qué no dejas de usar ese tono que no pega con tu cara? –replicó Snape con enojo.

            -¿Por qué no dejas de usar ese tono y esa cara conmigo? –le contestó Elisa.

            -No voy a contarte nada aún. No quiero que te me escapes –dijo Snape con una sorisa maliciosa.

            Elisa hizó una mueca asqueada.

            -¿Piensas aprovechar la ocasión, eh?

            -Tanto como sea posible.

            Estaban pasando por las escaleras por las que solían coincidir con los Gyffindor. Elisa aguzó el oído por si venía alguién. Y, en efecto, se oían unas voces muy conocidas.

            -¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó Peter Pettigrew.

            -¡Cazando estrellas, no te digo! ¿No ves que es luna llena?

            Elisa li hizó una señal a Snape para se parase y se escondiera a un lado con ella. Snape obedeció de mala gana. Aquella hubiese sido una ocasión perfecta para meterse con ellos. Pero corría risco que Elisa se marchase. Por eso decidió que valía más la pena ver la cara que haría Sirius cuando la viese con ella.

            -Le hacemos una visita en acabar el baile, ¿no? –dijo James.

            -Mmm... si hay ganas...

            -Sirius, por favor, es tu amigo –le reprochó James

            -De acuerdo, iremos.

            -Por cierto, ¿dónde están las chicas?

            -En el aseo –dijo Peter algo decaído.

            -Tranquilo, Peter, seguro que el año que viene alguién querrá ir contigo.

            James le dio un codazo a Sirius.

            -¡Ai! ¿Qué?

            -¿Quieres ser un poco más delicado, por favor? –le susurró James.

            -No pasa nada, chicos, estoy acostumbrado.

            Cuando ya estuvieron lejos, Snape y Elisa salieron del escondite.

            -¿Quién iba a querer un gordinflón que se esconde siempre detrás de sus compañeros? –comentó Snape con desprecio.

            Elisa no contestó, estaba mirando a los Gryffindor pensativa.

            -¿Cómo es posible...? –dijo Elisa meditabunda- Si es un hombre lobo, no pueden verle, les matará.

            -Ojalá fuese así –murmuró Snape.

            -A no ser... ¡espera, ya lo tengo! Los hombres lobo no atacan a otros animales. ¡Pues claro, son animagos!  Ése... ese es el secreto...

            -¿Por qué tenías que ser tan lista?

            -¿Es eso? –preguntó Elis incredula.

            -Has acertado –asintió Snape amargamente.

            -Bueno... –dijo Elisa con soberbia- ya sabes, soy una Ravenclaw.

            -¿Y ahora, qué?

            -¿Ahora? Entramos ya al Gran Comedor o nos perderemos la fiesta...

            -C-claro... –tartamudeó Snape sorprendido porqué ella no hubiese decidido abandonarle.

_*_*_*_

            -No sabes lo mal que lo pasado.

            -¿Eh? –preguntó Elisa distraída con los ojos clavados en Sirius y la chica que le acompañaba.

            -Creía que me ibas a dejar colgado por haber descubierto el secreto.

            -No soy tan vengativa como tú.

            -Por supuesto –bufó Snape sarcástico.

            -¿Qué?

            -Tú también eres vengativa.

            -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

            -Todo el mundo lo es.

            -No todo el mundo.

            -Sí cuando te atacan donde más duele.

            -No me apatece discutir sobre eso –murmuró Elisa volviendo a mirar a Sirius.

            -De verdad, nena, es que sois masoquistas.

            Elisa giró la cara para mirarle.

            -¿Disculpa?

            -Tú y Black. No hacéis más que haceros daño mutuamente.

            -Si tú no me hubieses hecho chantaje, ahora mismo no estaría aquí, contigo, sino allí, con Sirius.

            -Por mi puedes ir.

            -¿Cómo? –preguntó Elisa sorprendida.

            -Estoy harto de veros lanzaros miradas furtivas celosas.

            -¿Me ha mirado?

            -Pues claro que sí, tonta.

            -Tonto tú.

            -Odiaría ver a Black feliz ahora que Potter y lo es, pero no soporto más vuestro patético sufrimiento. Ves a hablar con él, por favor.

            Elisa le sonrió feliz y se levantó con la intención de ir a hablar con Sirius. Pero cuando vio a Sirius se quedó petrificada. Sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y lo hubiesen hecho trizas. Sirius estaba besando a la chica rubia.

            -¿Qué? –preguntó Snape impaciente.

            -Elisa no pudo articular palabra. Intentó gesticular con la boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Señaló la puerta abierta del jardín y finalmente habló.

            -V... voy fuera –murmuró no muy consciente de sus movimientos.

            Snape observó como Elisa salía corriendo hacía el jardín. Luego vio como Sirius apartaba bruscamente la chica que le había besado –víctima clara de un mal entendido-. Snape se quedó plantando preguntándose qué debía hacer. Podía quedarse allí, en la aburrida fiesta, sin hacer nada. Podría ir y meterse con la peña de Potter. O bien podía intentar animar a la devalida y deprimida Elisa. Realmente, la más atractiva era la de molestar a Potter. Aunque ayudar en aquellos momentos a Elisa podía ser bueno para un futuro –como un plan guardado para molestar a Black-.

            Snape salió al jardín y vió a Elisa sentada encima de una piedra, al lado del lago. Estaba entretenida tirando pidreas al pulpo. Snape dudó durante unos breves segundos. ¿De verdad serviría para algo hablar con ella? Quizás conseguiría animarla un poco. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Des de cuando era tan buena persona? No era propio en él... preocuparse por los demás... y menos en una amiga ítima de un amigo íntimo de Potter ¡brrr! Daba escalofríos sólo oírlo.

            Caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

            -¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape vacilante.

            Elisa negó con la cabeza.

            -He sido una estúpida. Por creer que... Sirius sentí algo hacía mí. ¿Cómo he sido capaz...? Tendría que haberlo sabido.

            -Ni siquiera tú puedes saberlo todo...

            -¡Maldito imbécil! –lamentó Elisa irritada.

            -Escucha, tú, un poco de respeto –se defendió Snape.

            -No es a ti, es por Sirius.

            -... puede que si escucharas a la personas con conocimiento sabrías que esos personajes no merecen ningún respeto.

            -Tú mejor te callas, ¿vale?

            -De nada por intentar animarte, agradecida –replicó Snape sarcástico.

            -Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor.

            -¿Te animaría que fuesemos a gastar una broma a Black?

            -No –contestó Elisa cortante.

            -Está bien.

            -¡Si es que nunca tendría que haberme enamorado de Sirius! –musitó Elisa con amargura.

            -Es que ya te vale...

            -Si no piensas decirme nada agradable lárgate y déjame sola. Que es como estoy mejor –añadió con voz queda mirando fijamente el lago.

            -No eres mejor que Black –murmuró Snape por lo bajo.

            Elisa le miró con odio.

            -¿Quien te crees tú para juzgarme a mí o a Sirius? Lo único que tú sabes hacer es fastidiar a los demás. Por lo menos yo no hago daño a nadie. Ni me meto en la vida de los demás.

            -Bien. Como quieras. Ahora ya comprendo porqué nunca había hecho esto. Solo intentaba ayudarte. Quizás no sea muy bueno, pero al menos yo lo he intentado. Dime tú lo que has hecho.

            -Déjame en paz –bufó Elisa volviendo a mirar el lago.

            -De acuerdo, ¡está bien! –dijo indignado-. Me rindo, haz lo que quieras.

            Sanpe volvió al castillo murmurando entre dientes algo incomprensible para Elisa.

            Elisa miró tristona hacia el sauce boxeador. Estaba muy quieto. Demasiado quieto.

            Elisa se levantó del suelo y se quitó la suciedad de los pantalones. No le apetecía nada volver al baile. Y estar allí sentada compadeciendose de si misma era aburridísimo. Así que decidió acercarse al sauce. Recordaba que lo plantaron en su primer año en Hogwarts. Era un árbol con muy mal genio, que la tomaba con cualquiera que se le acercarse. Elisa conseguía comprender por que habían plantado un árbol tan peligroso en el colegio. Claro que los seres que había tanto en el fondo del lago como en el bosque prohibido, no eran muy amigables. Sabía que que Dumbeldore estaba algo loco, pero también sabía que no hacía nada porqué sí.

            Elisa se encontro justo delante del árbol extrañamente tranquilo. Se acercó más al árbol cautelosa. Nada, que no se movía. Aquello era muy raro. Era com si alguién le hubiese lanzado un hechizo para que fueses inofensivo. O que le hubiesen quitado toda la fuerza de golpe. Dio una vuelta rodeando el árbol hasta que una figura diminuta la hizo pararse. Con una mueca de asco descubrió que era una rata. Curiosa, se acercó peligrosamente al árbol. La rata tenía una pata puesta sobre una rama que sobresalía del suelo. Parecía que la estaba pulsando. Se acercó más para ver mejor, y vio que la rata se metía por un agujero. En eses preciso instante, una brana del árbol le dio un bofetada en toda la cara increíblemente dolorosa. Elisa cayó al suelo aturdida y se arrastró tan rápido como pudo lejos del alcance del árbol.

            Elisa oyó una s voces provinentes de dentro del árbol, entonces se escondió rápidamente detrás de unos matorrales.

            -No ha sido buena idea venir... Snape podría rondar por aquí –dijo la voz de James.

            -Volvamos al castillo –aquél era Sirius.

            ¿Tanto rato había estado Elisa fuera que ellos habían tenido tiempo de entrar y de salir de aquel extraordinario escondite?

            Salieron uno a uno del sauce –escepto Lupin- y se volvieron al castillo. Elisa observó maravillada como la rata se convertía en Peter Pegriew. Jamás hubiese creído que sería capaz de ser un animago.

            Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie pudiese verla, volvió al castillo. Entró por la entrada principal, no quería encontrarse con nadie del baile. Tan buen punto hubo entrado en el castillo, alguién la empujó bruscamente contra la pared.

            -¡Tú!

            -¿Sirius?

            -¿Tú?

            -Me haces daño, Sirius.

            -Oh, perdona –dijo Sirius aflojando un poco pero sin llegar a soltarla-. ¿Nos has visto?

            -¿Qué es lo que he visto? ¿La rata? ¿El sauce boxeador? –bufó Elisa con un amargo sarcasmo.

            -¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada! –la amenazó Sirius.

            Elisa le miró dolida.

            -¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Es así com confías en mí? ¡Creía que éramos amigos!

            -No des de que vas a los bailes con Snape –replicó Sirius dejándola ir-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ya te lo ha soltado y no te has podido estar de ir a verlo por ti misma?

            -No.

            -¿Entonces?

            -Ha sido pura casualidad. Yo estaba paseando por el jardín y cuando he visto el sauce boxeador...

            -¿Prefieres estar fuera en el jardín, sola, en una noche tan lúgubre habiéndo una fantástica fiesta dentro del castillo?

            -Hay gente a la que no le gustan los bailes.

            -Por supuesto.

            -No me crees.

            -Ponte en mi lugar, ¿lo harías?

            -Pues sí. Yo no me olvido con tanta facilidad de mis amigos. Y si se alían con mis enemigos será por algo.

            Dicho esto, Elisa se fue corriendo hacia su casa, sin esperar respuesta de Sirius. Sirius se quedó allí plantado durante un largo rato. ¿Era un indirecta, lo que le había dicho Elisa? Puede que él hubiese hecho algo mal. De repente, empezó a sentirse tremendamente culpable por lo que le había dicho a Elisa y por como se había comportado. Pero es que llevaba una noche más horrible...


	6. Orígenes

_Capítulo 6_

_Orígenes_

            Elisa entró como un huracán en el cuarto y se dejó caer encima de la cama, sin reparar en que alguien la obserbava.

            -Elisa...

            Elisa se incorporó asustada i vio a Katrina sentada en la cama del lado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Elisa se sentó enfrente de ella molesta.

            -Qué... ¿qué tal, Katrina?

            -Yo muy bien. Ahora ya tengo novio, des de esta noche, ya tengo la vida solucionada. Pero por lo que se ve tú estás muuuy mal.

            -¿Robin ya te lo ha pedido? Qué bien, me alegro por ti. Tú sí que sabes elegir. Tú sí que tienes suerte, en cambio, yo...

            -¿Qué ha pasado, Elisa?

            -Ha sido... ha sido la noche más horrible de mi vida –murmuró Elisa con voz temblorosa.

            Katrina le pasó la mano por la espalda intentando consolarla.

            -Y él... ¡ha sido tan mezquino, y grosero, y... imbécil perdido!

            -Él, ¿quién? –preguntó Katrina algo perdida.

            -¡Quién va a ser! Sirius.

            -¿Sirius? –dijo Katrina aún más deconcertada- Pero... ¿no habías ido con Snape? ¿se puede saber qúe está pasando aquí? ¿Vas a explicármelo, o no?

            -Pues... es que...

            -No tenemos toda la noche, Elisa. Tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir.

            -Perdona –dijo con voz helada-. No prentendí molestarte con mis problemas. ¿Y cómo ha sido lo tuyo con Robin? –continó Elisa cambiando radicalmente de tema.

            -Se lo he tenido que pedir yo, pero bien. No me cambies de tema.

            -No necestio novio para vivir.

            -No. Pero ayuda.

            -De verdad, que no. Sólo quiero preocuparme por los estudios.

            -Estás mintiendo.

            -¿Y qué? ¿De qué sirve esforzarse? Nadie me quiere.

            -Yo te quiero –intentó animarla Katrina.

            -Gracias. Pero, sin ánimo de ofendre, no es suficiente.

            -Ya. ¿Pero vas a explicarme lo que ha pasado con Sirius?

            -No importa. Me acostumbraré a la soledad.

            -No te pongas trágica.

            -¿Y qué quieres que haga?

            -Pues algo, ¡por favor! Si tanto quieres a Sirius...

            -Odio a Sirius –sentenció Elisa furiosa.

            -Ah. Hoy le odias. I mañana le querrás, ¿no? Curiosos sentimientos.

            -Mira, Katrina, déjalo estar. A fin de cuentas... Sirius no es para mí. Siempre está metido en líos... no nos parecemos en nada... mejor olvidarle, ¿de acuerdo?

            -Elisa...

            -Mientras –la expresión decaída de Elisa cambió por completo- pregúntale a Robin si me pude presentar algún amigo suyo guaperas.

            Katrina suspiró.

            -¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

            -Que sí, mujer.

            -Está bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

            Elisa sonrió y se metió en la cama.

            -¡Buenas noches!

            -Buenas noches –murmuró Katrina apagando la luz.

*          *            *

            Elisa estaba absorta mirando a Sirius. Maldito imbécil. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle? Le odiaba por lo que le había dicho. Pero era tan irresistiblemente guapo...

            CHOF!

            Alguien tropezó con ella y le tiró todo el zumo de calabaza encima. Elisa se preguntó cómo una persona se podía chocar con otra que estaba sentada, habiendo un pasillo tan ancho. Era Snape. Pero Elisa estaba tan triste que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir. Y menos a primera hora de la mañana. Elisa miró su túnica manchada y luego a Snape.

            -¿Tan mal te caigo? –preguntó Elisa con voz casi inaudible.

            Snape se sorprendió que no la tomase con él. Ni que le gritase, ni le insultase...

            -Te daré el dinero para una nueva –contestó Snape fríamente al cabo de un rato.

            Elisa suspiró.

            -_Sigh_. Bueno.

            A Snape casi le dio miedo aquella Elisa tan pasiva. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y le dio cuatro galeones.

            -Toma. Creo que es suficiente. Hoy tenemos permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Puedes comprártela hoy mismo.

            -No creo que vaya –sin embargo, Elisa cogió sin rechistar el dinero que le ofrecía Snape.

            -De acuerdo, _simpática_ –dijo con un ligero desdén.

            Elisa le ignoró, al igual que su empapada túnica y volvió a centrarse en su bol de cereales. No lo había tocado. Ni siquiera le había puesto cereales. Aquello empezaba a ser más grave de lo que creía.

            -¡Elisa! –la llamó Katrina, acercándose a ella a toda velocidad.

            -... días –la saludó Elisa con un suspiró.

            Katrina se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Elisa no reparó en que debía preguntarle a qué se debía, aunque Katrina no tardó mucho en responder sin pregunta previa.

            -¡Hoy, en Hogsmeade, te presentaré al chico de tus sueños!

            -Ah.

            Katrina siguió en sus trece.

            -No te has preguntado, ¿por qué esta mañana cuando te levantase, yo no estaba en la cama? Pues es que he ido corriendo a ver a Robin y lo hemos hablado. Es su mejor amigo, se llama Logan y es guapísimo.

            -Genial.

            -Te gusta mucho Sirius, ¿eh?

            -Sí.

            Para Katrina aquello era como una oportunidad de oro, Elisa nunca decía lo que le pasaba por la mente, pero aquel día estaba tan deprimida que no le importaban en absoluto las habladurías.

            -¿Des de cuando?

            -Bueno... le conocí en cuarto. En un principio me cayó mal, me pareció el típico ligón que no hace caso a nadie. Pero luego, mira por donde, resultó ser un chico muy simpático. Nos hicimos amigos. Me enteré de su nombre... y creí que era cosa del destino... como, Romeo y Julieta.

            -¡Vaya, Elisa, no conocía tu faceta romántica!

            Elisa no se percató de que las palabras de Katrina iban cargadas de sarcasmo.

            -Bueno, ya sabes. Su apellido es Black, y el mío White. Pero, luego descubrí que había más. Resulta que la familia de Black es de una larga tradición de magos oscuros –susurró Elisa para no ser oída por otra gente- y la mía es de magos blancos. Toda la familia de Sirius ha ido a Slytherin, escepto Sirius, claro está, que es Gryffindor de pies a cabeza. Él _está_ y _es_ buenísimo. Toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Gryffindor... bueno, mi padre fue de Slytherin, mi madre es muggle y yo Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, nuestras familias siempre han sido enemigas. Que es lo que cuenta.

            -_Por supuesto._

            -Noto un desliz de ironía en tus palabras.

            -Lo siento, Elisa. Pero mi humilde opinión es que olvides a Sirius.

            -Es lo que voy a hacer.

            -Ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos en Hogsmeade.

            -Claro.

            -Cambiando de tema... es la primera vez que me hablas de tu padre.

            -No es uno de mis temas favoritos. Creí que sólo te interesaban mis problemas amorosos –dijo Elisa con voz átona.

            -Pensé que no querías salir con ningún chico porqué tus padres se separaron.

            -No. Es que soy muy vergonzosa.

            -Hoy no.

            -No. ¿Quieres sonsacarme algo más?

            Katrina se puso roja.

            -Podrías contarme algo más de tu padre.

            -No puedo creer que nunca te haya contado la historia de mis padres... Creí haberlo hecho... ah, no, fue a Sirius a quien se lo conté.

            -¿Vas a desvelármelo o no? –dijo Katrina impaciente.

            -Bueno, mi historia es justo lo contrario a lo que puedan contarte los demás... mis padres se conocieron, mi padre dejó embarazada a mi madre y cuando descubrió que mi madre era muggle, la abandonó. Solo supe de la existencia de mi padre el día que entré a Hogwarts. Él es el profesor de runas mágicas.

            -Ah... por eso me dijiste que no elegiera esa clase –asintió Katrina-. Pero..., espera, espera... ¿cómo es posible que tu padre no supiera que tu madre es muggle?

            -A mi madre siempre le ha entusiasmado la magia. Incluso antes de saber que existía de verdad. Hasta que un día, por casualidad vio a un brujo descuidado (mi padre) hacer magia. Ella fingió tanbién ser bruja para que no le quitara la memoria. Y esa el la historia.

            -Ah... Es una lástima que no me lo hayas contado antes. Es una historia fascinante. Creía que yo era tu mejor amiga.

            -Lo eres..., pero no se me ocurrió contártelo.

            -Sin embargo sí se lo contaste a Sirius.

            Elisa se encogió de ombros.

            -Surgió –repusó Elisa lacónica.

            Katrina supo que Elisa no quería hablar más de ese tema. Tanteó el asunto y decidió hacerle una pregunta más.

            -¿Por qué fuiste al baile con Snape?

            Elisa se giró hacia ella, arqueó una ceja, se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

            -_Ahí me he pasado._

^^^^_______^^^^^^^^^^^_____

Me ha gustado mucho recibir algunos reviews, sobretodo que os guste mi historia. Ahora contestaré personalmente vuestros comentarios.

Arwen Black:  Estate tranquila, tengo muchos planes de futuro para tu Snape. Y, en cuanto a Elisa, espero que llegue a caerte bien conforme la vayas conociendo.

Miina : M'encanta que m'escriguin en català, i en quant això de Sirius... no puc dir-te el que passarà!


	7. Buscando a la persona indicada

_Capítulo 7_

_Buscando a la persona indicada_

            -¡No, no y no! ¡Sólo sabes decir que no! Elisa, no puedes ser así. No puedes compararlos a todos con Sirius.

            Katrina no dejaba de dar vueltas por el corredor muy irritada. Elisa estaba apoyada contra la pared observando el ir y venir de Katrina. Acababa de presentarle ak sexto amigo de su novio. Y había vuelto a decir que no. A juzgar por Elisa, era demasiado bajo, según Katrina era muy _majo_. Aquella negativa por parte de Elisa ponía a Katrina de los nervios. Habían pasado tres meses des del baile de navidad, y la falta de entusiasmo por parte de Elisa era agotador.

            -Ya te dije al tercero que lo dejaras estar –contestó Elisa tranquilamente.

            -¡La idea fue tuya! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! Y quiero hacer lo posible para que seas feliz.

            -Sinceramente, Katrina, no creo que tener novio me haga más feliz. Tengo otras preocupaciones en mi vida. Déjalo estar, por favor. Ya tengo superado lo de Sirius. Hace tres meses que no hablamos y estoy ni más bien. Por favor, Katrina. Déjame a mí y tú pásatelo bien con Robin.

            Katrina se mordio el labio inferior indecisa. Se sentí culpable viendo a Elisa sola. Últimamente la dejaba algo de lado, ya que Robin la tenía acaparada. Creía que si a Elisa le hiciese gracia algún chico, dejaría de sentirse culpable.

            -Elisa.

            -Ve, que te está esperando.

            -¡Gracias! –le agradeció Katrina sulpicándole a Elisa con los ojos que no se enfadara.

            Katrina salió corriendo al encuentro de su querido. Elisa se quedó sola enmedio del pasillo pensando qué hacer.

            Decidió ir al Gran Comedor, a ver si algún profersor se había dejado el Diario del Profeta olvidado. En aquel momento, salía el direcotr con el periódico en la mano.

            -¡Profesor Dumbledore! –dijo Elisa sorprendida.

            -Ah, hola, Elisa –dijo Dumbledore con su habitual tono amable-. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

            -Quería... –empezó a decir dirigiendo los ojos hacía el diario que sotenía en la mano- leer el periódico.

            -Oh. Casualmente lo llevo yo aquí –dijo el profesor enseñándoselo-. Toma, te lo puedes quedar.

            -Gracias, profesor –murmuró Elisa tímidamente cogiéndolo.

            Elisa iba a entrar al comedor leyendo distraídamente el periódico, pero Dumbledore la llamó.

            -Elisa, ¿puedes venir un momento? –dijo Dumbledore pasándose la mano por la barba pensativo.        

            -¿Sí? –preguntó Elisa comprendiendo que si empezaba a tutearla  era porqué quería hablar en confianza.

            -Eres amiga de Black, ¿no?

            -Mmm... podría decirse que sí.

            -Y al baile fuiste con Snape, ¿no?

            Elisa notó como se le subían los colores a la cara.

            -Sois muy observador, profesor.

            -Bien, creo que eso podría ayudar a hacer que dejasen de odiarse.

            -No lo creo, preofesor. A quien odia Snape es a James, Sirius sólo va de remolque. Además, no creo que yo fuese capaz de hacer tal milagro.

            -No son buenos tiempos, Elisa. El año que viene es vuestro último año aquí, en Hogwarts. No es aconsejable estar enfrentados entre nosotros.

            -Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, profesor Dumbledore.

            -Muy bien. Pero ve con cuidado que la cosa no se vuelva en contra tuya.

            Elisa iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con aquello, pero Dumbledore se fue dando por terminada la conversación.

            Elisa entró al Gran Comedor y miró por encima el periódico. En la primera página se veía de nuevo la Marca Tenebrosa. Dos muggles y un mago. Elisa susprió sintiéndose impotente. Aquél era el pan de cada día. Siempre se encontraba con alguna desgracia. Desearía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Después de todo, lo que le había dicho Dumbledore lo había descartado porqué no quería volver a relacionarse con ninguno de aquellos dos personajes.

            Elisa estaba leyendo un artículo muy interesante, cuando el ruido de una pequeña explosión la interrumpió. Elisa miró hacia la puerta y vio a los culpables del ruido. Como no. Slytherin-Gryffindor. Por lo que parecía, James le había tirado una bomba fétida a Snape. ¿La razón...?

            -No vuelvas a insultar a Lily nunca más, ¿entendido?

            Si tocaban a su novia ninguna condición de prefecto le podía hacer refexionar mínimamente.

            -Tranquilo, Potter, tengo cosas mejor que hacer –siseó Snape entrando al Gran Comedor.

            La súbita entrada de Snape sorprendió  a Elisa mirando la escena de pleno. Los ojos de Snape se encontraron.

            -Sí, eso, ¡huye! –dijo Sirius despectivamente.

            Elisa apartó rápidamente la mirada y volvió a centrarse en su lectura.

            Oyó como los Gryffindor se marchaban refunfuñand y como el Slytherin se acercaba a ella. Snape se sentó a su lado. Elisa no apartó los ojos del artículo que fingía leer.

            -¿Qué tal? –preguntó Snape con el tono de voz más natural del mundo.

            -De maravilla –contestó sarcástica Elisa sin dejar de leer.

            Elisa se llevó la mano a la nariz. Snape olía muy mal.

-¿Quieres algo?

            -Pues sí.

            -Pues tú dirás.

            -¿Tienes algo para hacer desaparecer este maldito edor?

            Elisa lo pensó.

            -Esta semana Neus ha ido a hacer una visita a sus padres... quizá tenga algo. Acompáñame. Por suerte... –dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa- hoy es domingo y no hay nadie en la Casa. No me gustaría que me relacionasen demasiado contigo –añadió Elisa pensando el lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

            -Agradezco tu amabilidad –murmuró Snape lacónico.

*          *            *

            -Me debes un favor.

            -¿Otra vez estamos enduedados? –dijo Snape pesaroso.

            -Pues sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Te haré otro favor –comentó Elisa ojeando el libro de belleza mágica de Neus con el que había ayudado a Snape.

            -No, gracias.

            Elisa no le escuchó.

            -Es un hechizo para que tu pelo deje de ser... asquerosamente grasiento –dijo Elisa sin dar muchos rodeos.

            -White, no es necesario.

            -Oh, sí que lo es. ¿Si no cómo quieres que una chica se acerque a tí?

            Snape la miró irritado.

            -Hazme la cara que quieras. Pero es cierto.

            -¿Y a tu qué te importa eso?

            -Sé que Sirius no podría soportar que tú tuvieses novia antes que él.

            -Black ya tiene novia.

            Elisa volvió a hacer caso omiso de lo que le decía Snape.

            -Oh –dijo Elisa volviendo a a clavar los ojos en el libro-. Aquí está. "Para que el tacto de tu cabello sea suave y sedoso, mas no a la vista, recitad _bellus cabellus_."

            -Espera, ¿qué significa...?

            Elisa cogió la varita y la agitó alrededor de su cabeza.

            -¡_Bellus Cabellus_!

            Elisa le miró el pelo y luego el libró con el entrecejo fruncido. Seguía siendo igual de feo.

            -Te lo dije –musitó Snape tocándose el pelo-. Es sólo al tacto, a la vista sigue igual.

            Elisa le pasó la mano por el pelo.

            -¡Es verdad! –dijo Elisa sonriendo- ¡Funciona!

            -¿Cuál es el precio que tendré que pagar por esto, White? –inquiró Snape apartándole la mano del pelo bruscamente.

            -Ya lo pensaré. Te lo haré saber en cuanto lo sepa.

            -¿Quieres un filtro amoroso? Soy muy bueno haciendo pociones...

            -No, gracias –contestó Elisa secamente.

            -Pues ya me lo dirás. Me voy.

            -Espero, te acompaño hasta la salida.

            -¿Por qué?

            -No quiero que nadie te vea. Y menos saliendo de _mi _dormitorio.

            -¡Ja! –se burló Snape.

            Elisa le acompaño hasta la salida sin encontrarse con alguién. Cuando ya estuvieron  fuera, en el pasillo, Elisa suspiró aliviada.

            -¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó Elisa.

            -No lo sé. Por ahí.

            Elisa le volvió a tocar el pelo. Aquella vez Snape no le apartó la mano.

            -Ahora sí que da gusto tocarte.

            -¿Durará mucho esto?

            -Para siempre.

            -¿Estás segura?

            -Completamente.

            De repente, se oyó caer una cartera al suelo.

            -Oh, dios mío –oyeron que decía alguién.

            Se giraron los dos a la vez y vieron que era PeterPettigrew. Elisa apartó rápidamente la mano del pelo de Snape.

            -No puedo creer que vosotros dos...

            Elisa y Snape le miraron desconcertados. Peter Pettigrew cogió rápidamente la mochila y se marchó corriendo.

            -¡Espera...! –intentó llamarle Elisa, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos.

            -¿Qué debe haber pensado?

            -Depende de cuánto tiempo... ¡oh, dios mío!

            Elisa se miró la mano y luego a Snape.

            -¿Qué?

            -Él cree que tú y yo...

            -¿Qué?

            -¡Qué tú y yo estamos juntos!

            Snape rompió a reír como un poseso.

            -¡Yo no le veo la gracia! ¡Ahora la rata le contará todo a Sirius! ¡Maldito sea!

            -Pero White... –jadeó Snape secándose la làgrimas de la risa- ¿qué le contará?

            -Pues lo que haya querido pensar el muy asqueroso.

            -Le das demasiada importancia –dijo Snape dejando de reir-. Y no la tiene.

            -¡Para tí no! Incluso, te irá bien.

            -White, Black tiene novia. ¿No crees que deberías olvidar todo esto?

            -¡Pues no! Es un error.

            -Piensa... en la cara que hará Black cuando sepa que su mejor amiga es novia del peor enemigo de su mejor amigo... Suena horrible.

            -Exacto. Por eso tenemos que persuadir a Peter que calle la boca.

            -La novia de Black es pura apariencia. Seguro que le hacemos la puñeta –repuso Snape tranquilamente.

            -QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR DE LA MALDITA NOVIA! –gritó Elisa fuera de sus cabales.

            -Suerte que no te importaba Black.

            -Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

            -¿Sabes que esta conversación me recuerda mucho a la última que tuvimos?

            -¡Sí, y por tu culpa no pude ir con Sirius al baile y encima, va, y se hace novia!

            -Yo no te obligué a ir conmigo.

            -¡Me hiciste chantaje!

            -Es mi naturaleza, ¿qué quieres que le haga?

            -Piensas hacer algo para arreglarlo, ¿o no?

            -Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Vamos a buscar a Balck.

            Elisa le miró de arriba a abajo con recelo.

            -¿Quieres que lo aclaremos, no?

            -Vamos –dijo Elisa con voz firmen.

            Snape la condució por pasillos por los que Elisa nunca había ido. Seguramente era un atajo que conocía Snape. No  tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. Elisa no tenía ni idea de donde estaban y Sirius no estaba por allí. ¿Qué tramaba Snape?

            -¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Es que no vas a explicárme que hacemos aquí?

            -En cuánto te calles. –Elisa se calló dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, Snape prosigió sin intimidarse lo más mínimo-: ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

            -Pues no.

            -¿Y tú te haces llamar amiga de los Gryffindor?

            -¿Piensas explicármelo o no? –replicó Elisa con impaciencia.

            -Este es el lugar donde suelen reunirse para planear cómo cometer sus actos vandálicos.

            -Debes tener una vida muy aburrida  para estar tan pendiente de lo que hacen tus enemigos. ¿No tienes amigos propios de tu casa?

            -Psí –asintió con la boca pequeña.

            -¡Ja! Ya sé por qué eres tan malvado con las persones, y en especial con el grupo de amigos de James Potter ¡Tienes envidia!

            -No digas tonterías –la rechazó Snape con desdén.

            -Engáñate tú si quieres.

            -Tú tampoco eres perfecta –inquirió Snape enfadado.

            -Nadie es perfecto. Pero tú... lo que haces es penoso.

            -¿Y tú? Mírate, eres totalmente incapaz de hacer nada por el chico al que quieres.

            -No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en eso.

            -Ni tú de juzgarme.

            -Pero lo que yo digo es cierto, y tú lo sabes.

            -Lo que digo yo también.

            -Entonces hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ambos tenemos razón.

            -¡Snape! –exclamó la voz sorprendida de Sirius-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Con... Elisa.

            Sirius hizo una mirada acusadora a Elisa. Elisa clavó los ojos en el suelo y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó con la fría pared.

            -Qué bien, si tenemos aquí al trío calavera –dijo Snape sarcástico.

            Elisa vio que Sirius estaba con Peter Pettigrew y... la chica que había besado a Sirius en el baile, la que, con mucha probabilidad sería la novia de Sirius. A Elisa se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Pesé al dolor que le producía, Elisa habló.

            -Así que es cierto. Tienes novia –dijo Elisa intentando contener su frustración

            -S... sí –contestó Sirius vacilante.

            Elisa tuvo la sensación de que Sirius se sentía culpable y que iba a añadir algo, pero Peter le estiró de la manga i señaló a Snape.

            -Oh, sí. Así que...  –Sirius no pudo reprimir hacer cara de asco- estais... ejem... vosotros dos...

            -Así que la rata ya ha hablado –bufó Snape haciendo una desagradable sonrisa a Peter, cosa que hizo que se escondiese detrás de Sirius.

            -¿Es cierto?  -preguntó Sirius mirando a Elisa.

            Elisa miró a Sirius indecisa, después a Snape y finalmente a la chica.

            -Puede –dijo Elisa secamente, ignorando la cara que sorpresa de Snape.

            -¿Puede? –repitió Sirius desconcertado.

            -Sí.

            -¿Pero qué quiere decir eso? –insistió Sirius con urgencia.

            -Quiere decir: ¿a ti qué te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer con quien quiera que sea?

            -Pero Elisa... ¡es Snape!

            -Eso es evidente.

            -Quiero decir que... quiero decir... sabes lo que quiero decir! –balbuceó Sirius desesperado.

            Elisa miró impasible a Sirius, escondiendo si diversión.

            -Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. ¿Pero de qué me serviría decirte la verdad si tú no me creerías?

            Sirius captó que se refería al otro día.

            -¿Des de cuando sospechas de los amigos?

            -¿Des de que no lo somos?

            -Ah –asintió Elisa abatida-. Entonces es que Snape es mejor persona de lo que creía que eras tú. Vamos, Severus.

            Pero Snape no se movió. Tenía lo ojos clavados en Sirius.

            -Creía que los Slytherins eramos crueles. Pero tú nos superas con creces.

            Snape cogió del brazo a Elisa y se fueron por donde habían venido.


	8. Celos

Capítulo 8

Celos

            Elisa estaba sentada en una de las confortables butacas de la Sala Común de Raveclaw. Tenía los ojos fijos en el fuego. Sostenía en sus manos una taza de chocolate, que aún no había probado. Katrina estaba sentada en la butaca de al lado y tenía unos papeles en las manos, una lista. Le estaba diciendo algo sobre la lista, pero Elisa no la escuchaba.

            -Elisa... ¿se puede saber en qué piensas? ODIO que me ignores de ese modo.

            -Alguna vez... ¿te has dado cuenta de que las persona a las que conocías pueden llegar a ser muy diferentes de como creías?

            -¿Eso significa que te has vuelto a pensar lo del último chico? –la tanteó Katrina esperanzada.

            Elisa frunció el ceño desconcertada. ¿De qué habalba Katrina? Era evidente que no seguían la misma linia de pensamientos. Puede que le estuviese hablando aún de esa lista.

            -Mmm... no sé. Creo que podríamos dejar eso de la lista, ¿no crees?

            -¡Pero Elisa! –se quejó Katrina.

            _¡Buf! Era eso_ suspiró Elisa con alivio.

            -Por favor, Katrina, me harías un favor.

            -A ti te pasa algo. Ese aire ausente... esas palabras lentas y pausadas... ese _suspiro_.

            -¿Sabes algo de Neus? –divagó Elisa evitando entrar en aquella clase de temas peliagudos.

            -Vuelve mañana –repuso Katrina lacónica, dejando por una vez que Elisa no contestara a sus sospechas.

            -¿Está bien?

            -Todo lo bien que puede estar una víctima de Quién-tú-ya-sabes –asintió Katrina sombría.

            -¿Alguno de sus padres era muggle?

            -Sus abuelos.

            -¿Pero los padres están bien?

            -Imagínate. Son los únicos de la familia que sobrevivieron.

            -Su familia era bastante numerosa, ¿no?

            -Bastante.

            -Pues vaya.

            -Sería recomendable no hablar de ello en su presencia.

            -Claro –dijo Elisa volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la chimenea, con aire pensativo.

*          *            *

            Elisa estiró las piernas. Estaba sentadaen una de las piedras a la orilla del lago, en el mismo lugar que Elisa había estado lamentándose durante el baile. Ladeó la cabeza y vio que alguien se acercaba a ella. Elisa volvió a centrar sus visión en el lago. El apacible y silencioso lago. Únicamente interrumpido por los pasos acercándose. Elisa volvió a mirar. No era la primera vez que se encontraban allí. Des de que había tenido aquella _ruptura de amistad_ con Sirius, le veía más a menudo. Ya no se insultaban... _demasiado_. En cierto modo, habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo. No es que aquello se pudiese considerar amistad. No. Para nada.

            -Hola –la saludó Snape sentándose junto a ella.

            -Últimamente no merodea mucho por aquí la rata, ¿verdad?

            -No –repuso Snape encogiéndose de hombros.

            -Bueno... –suspiró Elisa-. Oye, quería decirte algo.

            -Pues tú dirás.

            -No sé... estando aquí me he acordado... quizás sea un poco tarde, y no te acuerdes, pero... ¿Recuerdas la noche del baile?

            -¿Cómo olvidarla?

            -Quería disculparme. Tenías razón. Sirius es malo. Ya sé que es algo tarde, y eso, pero quería que comprendieses que esa noche me sentía muy mal y no sabía muy bien lo que decía. Lo siento.

            -Bueno. Puede que te perdone –dijo Snape con indiferencia.

            Elisa sonrió. Ahora que conocía algo más a Snape, sabía que estaba perdonada. Fingía ser muy frío cuando no quería demostrar sus sentimientos. Elisa se había acostumabrado a ello, así que no le importó su indiferencia. Al cabo de un rato, después de un silencio, Elisa volvió a hablar.

            -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

            -Tú dirás.

            -¿Vas a hacerte mortífago? –le soltó Elisa como quien dice buenos días.

            Snape se quedó mirando a Elisa muy seriamente.

            -¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?

            -Sí. Eres Slytherin. Se rumorea que todo tu grupo tiene planeado unirse a lord Voldemort.

            -Es cierto.

            -¿El qué?

            -Es un rumor –repuso Snape con aspereza.

            Elisa soltó un respigno.

            -Hablo seriamente.

            -Yo también.

            Elisa se puso a mirar el lago.

            -¿No era falso el rumor de que tú y Sirius erais novios?

            -Ya. Pero se acercaba mucho a la verdad.

            -¿Y no es falso el rumor difundido por nuestra amada rata Pettigrew?

            Elisa no pudo evitar hacer una amarga risa.

            -No lo hemos negado.

            Snape agitó levemente la cabeza.

            -Y últimamente siempre chocamos por aquí... –añadió Snape.

            -Te llamé por tu nombre de pila... –prosiguió Elisa.

            -Sólo faltaría que fuésemos por los pasillos cogidos de la mano y besándonos.

            Elisa repasó mentalmente aquellas útlimas palabras de Snape.. Estaba claro, siendo Snape, aquella frase iba con segundas. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Snape escéptica

            -¿Acaso es eso una indirecta?

            -Jamás –negó Snape lacónico.

            -Ah. Bien –suspiró Elisa con alivio.

            -Pero...

            -¿Pero qué? –le cortó Elisa mirándole acusadoramente, temiéndo cada una de las palabras que pudiese decir.

            -Últimamente Black está de muy mal humor.

            -Sí. Y cada vez que se cruza conmigo se pone a abrazar o besar a su estúpida novia –dijo Elisa con frustración.

            -Exacto –asintió Snape con una leve sonrisa.

            -¿Cómo?

            -Le fastidian los rumores. No aguanta _el rumor_ difunido por la rata. Por eso cada vez que te ve trata de ponerte celosa.

            -Sí, y qué más –se burló Elisa sin ganas.

            -¿No crees que es mucha casualidad que siempre esté con su novia cuando se cruza contigo?

            -¿Dónde quieres llegar a parar? –dijo Elisa fingiendo no entender lo que le estaba sugiriendo Snape.

            -¡Es que no lo ves! –le espetó Snape con impaciencia-. ¡No tienes más que mirarle! Fíjate. Sólo cuando le miras hace _eso_.

            -¿_Eso_? ¿El qué?

            Snape le señaló el árbol bajo el cual se cobijaban en su sombra Sirius y su chica. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar en aquella dirección. Porque sabía exactamente lo que vería. Sirius miró Elisa y abrazó apresuradamente a su novia. Elisa bajó en seguida los ojos y los clavó en el suelo.

            -¡Ah! –se lamentó Elisa-. ¿Por qué me haces ver _eso_? –dijo Elisa pegándo suavemente el brazo de Snape.

            -¡No lo hacían, cuando tú no mirabas! Estaban más parados que una tortuga. ¿No has visto con qué torpeza...?

            -¡Está bien! ¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo?

            -Sé que no te gustará... –empezó Snape dibujando una sonrisa malévola en los labios y frótandose las manos- pero dará resultado.

            -Me da miedo que vayas a decir algo horrible.

            -Devolverle la jugada –dijo Snape como si hubiese tenido la idea del siglo. Sin embargo, Elisa no comprendió –o no quiso- a qué se refería.

            -No entiendo.

            -Digo que hagamos lo mismo que hace el con su novia cada vez que le miras –siseó Snape.

            Elisa arqueó una ceja.

            -Me estás diciendo que tú y yo...

            Snape asintió con la cabeza.

            -¡Estás loco! –bufó Elisa levántandose bruscamente.

            -¡Tan solo piénsalo! –le pidió Snape levántandose detrás de ella.

            -Es absurdo. ¡Absurdo! –dijo Elisa empezando a andar con nerviosismo de un lado para otro.

            -Black se morirá de celos –argumentó Snape observando tranquilamente el ir y venir de Elisa-. Y eso le hará explotar. Al final tendrá que confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dejará esa... _novia_ y querrá estar contigo.

            -¿Ahora resulta que quieres ayudarme? –preguntó Elisa incrédula parándose en seco, Snape la miró divertido, y Elisa se cabreó aún más-. ¿Sabes? Resulta curiosamente ineresante. ¡Resulta que para que Sirius y yo nos juntemos, debo besarme contigo!

            -Esa es más o menos la idea. Veo que vas comprendiendo –dijo Snape sin inmutarse.

            Aquella postura por parte de Snape, cabreó más a Elisa, si cabía la posibilidad.

            -¡Lo que voy comprendiendo es que con la excusa tú aprovechas para meterme mano!

            -No se puede hablar contigo.

            Elisa recuperó el aliento y le miró inquieta.

            -Sigo sin lograr comprender lo que pretendes –dijo Elisa con aspereza.

            -Yo conseguiré... –empezó a decir Snape acercándose a ella. Elisa le miró con recelo, pero no se movió, mantuvo la compostura y le miró altiva. Snape sólo sonrió con malicia y le habló al oído- todo cuanto ha deseado Black. Su mayor tesoro. Esos enormes ojos azules. Esa melena castaña. Aquello por lo que está dispuesto cometer locuras. A ti.

            Elisa miró conmovida a Snape y luego miró de reojo a Sirius. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar.

            -Entonces... –balbuceó Elisa hablando con lentitud para que no se le quedasen las palabras en la garganta- entonces, ¿p...por qué hace eso?

            -No lo sé –contestó Snape con soltura-. ¿Pero no crees que merece ser castigado? ¿Que merece recibir de su propia medicina?

            Elisa vaciló por unos instantes, pero luego habló con determinación.

            -Yo no soy como tú –dijo Elisa alejándose unos pasos de él.

            -No pretendo que lo seas –dijo Snape acercándose de nuevo a ella.

            -Pero yo no quiero besarte, Snape.

            Snape le cogió la mano y Elisa volvió a mirar de reojo a Sirius. De no ser porque estaba tan lejos, Elisa juraría que la miraba expectante.

            -¿Está mirando?

            Elisa tragó saliva con dificultad. Miró a Snape vacilante.

            -Sí.

            -Perfecto.

            Elisa miró de nuevo a Sirius de reojo. La chica le cogía del brazo, pero Sirius no parecía percatarse de su presencia lo más mínimo. Elisa tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia él. Para estar a su lado. Pero su orgullo no le permitió hacer tal cosa. En lugar de ello, permaneció quieta. No se movió lo más mínimo. Desafiando descaradamente a Sirius.

            -Vas a comerle con los ojos.

            Elisa parpadeó sorprendida y miró a Snape.

            -De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

            Snape sonrió satisfecho. Ladeó la cabeza y la besó.

*          *            *

            Cuando Elisa entró a clase de Defensa y vio la mirada que le echaba su amiga des de la primera fila, supo que lo sabía. En vez de sentarse a su lado, Elisa se sentó sola en el último banco como precaución. Pero sabía que no podría ignorarla durante el resto del día. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ella. Sin embargo, podía restrasarlo lo máximo posible para poder buscar una excusa convincente.

            Fue más pronto de lo que había previsto Elisa que Katrina la cogió por banda, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna. Durante la hora de la comida, Katrina corrió a su lado y permaneció unos minutos en silencio. Comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad, dando un asombroso rodeo a la cuestión. Elisa agradeció aquel tiempo en el que no tenía que decir nada trascendental.

            -Verás, Elisa, hoy estaba con Michael, ya sabes, uno de los amigos de Robin que te presenté... –dijo con palabras apresuradas Katrina, al ver que Elisa no se daba por aludida, prosiguió-: ¿a qué no sabes que me ha dicho que vio el otro sábado?

            -No tengo ni idea, pero estoy segura de que tú sí.

            -¡Ja..., ja! Elisa, no es broma... Veamos... ¿dónde estabas tú el sábado a las 17.30?

            -Eh... déjame pensar... ¿en qué instante de las 17.30? En ese periodo de tiempo se pueden hacer tantas cosas...

            -¡Te besaste con Severus Snape! –chilló Katrina fuera de sí.

            Elisa miró todo el Gran Comedor, por si alguién aparte de todo el mundo, la había oído. Por suerte, había demasiado jaleo en aquella hora.

            -¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

            -¡Perfectamente! ¿Y tú?

            -Tranquila, Katrina, que no se acaba el mundo.

            -¡No lo niegas!

            -Ni tampoco lo afirmo. ¿Des de cuando te interesan tanto esa clase de cotilleos? Y lo que es más, ¿des de cuando te los crees?

            -¡Des de que mi mejor amiga es la principal implicada!

            -¿Quieres hacer el favor de no alterarte tanto?

            -¿Piensas darme alguna explicación razonable? Aunque es prácticamente imposible.

            -Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de estos temas, Katrina.

            -¡No me vengas con excusas, Elisa White!

            Elisa se apartó un poco de su amiga por miedo de ser mordida.

            -¡No hay ninguna historia! ¡Me besó y ya!

            -¡Elisa...!

En aquel momento, apareció Neus. Tanto Katrina como Elisa se quedaron mudas. Neus ignoró sus miradas, aunque la hacían sentirse verdaderamente incómoda. Cogió la chaqueta que se había dejado y se marchó.    

-¿Ves? Ese es el problema.

Elisa frunció el ceño desconcertada.

-No te entiendo.

-Snape se convertirá en mortífago, todo el colegio lo sabe, no te conviene.

-¿Cuando he dicho yo que vaya a casarme con él?

-Pero sois novios.

-No Katrina, no.

-La verdad, no hay quien entienda. He estado durante meses buscándote a la persona indicada. Y a la primera de cambio, te lías con este.

-No existe la persona indicada. Creía conocerla, pero estaba equivocada.

Katrina comprendió que hablaba de Sirius.

-Elisa... ¿aún no le has olvidado?

            -¿Se me nota mucho?

            -No, qué va, nunca se te ha notado –dijo Katrina irónica.


	9. Reunión a media noche

Capítulo 9

_Reunión a media noche_

            Elisa volvía de clase de Pociones, cuando vio enfrente suyo a Sirius. Se dio media vuelta inmediatamente intentando evitarle. La última vez que le había visto fue el último día –fatídico- que estuvo con Snape. Pero dio la terrible casualidad que cuando dio media vuelta, apareció Snape. Elisa maldijo su mala suerte. Intentó pasar de largo Snape mirando el suelo, pero a él no le pasó en absoluto desapercibida.

            -¡Sssst...! –hizó Snape cogiéndola del brazo para pararla.

            -Ahora no, por favor –le susurró Elisa suplicante.

            -Te he estado buscando toda la semana y ahora al fin te encuentro.

            -¿No se te ha ocurrido que he estado evitándote?

            -¿Por qué? –preguntó Snape inocentemente.

            -Es evidente, ¿no? –inquirió Elisa haciéndole una mirada significativa.

            -¡Ah, eso!

            -Exacto.

            -¿Quieres que lo repita?

            -¡Ni en broma! –dijo Elisa librándose de su mano.

            -¿Es que no te gustó?

            -Para nada –tartamudeó Elisa inquieta.

            -Puedo hacerlo mejor...

            -¡Ay, calla! –le cortó Elisa perdiendo los nervios.

            -Pero tú me dijiste que...

            -¡Sirius!

            -¿Cómo?

            -¡Viene hacia aquí! –susurró ella desesperada.

            -Oh. Black –dijo Snape tranquilamente-. ¿Se te ha olvidado la novia?

            Elisa le metió un doloroso codazo a Snape en el estómago, que pasó totalmente inadvertida. Sirius le clavó una mirada asesina, pero se limito a ignorarle.

            -¡Lo siento, Black, pero la que tú querías la tengo yo!

            _Ya está_. Aquello fue ya demasiado para Sirius. Se giró y, cogiendo a Snape de sorpresa, le propinó un golpe de puño en la cara. Elisa retrocedió horrorizada.

            -¡Sirius! –chilló Elisa.

            Snape iba a devolvérselo, per en aquel preciso instante, vio que se acercaban James y Remus.

            -Sabes que igualmente salgo yo ganando –dijo Snape con soberbia. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida y, antes de irse, le guiñó el ojo a Elisa. Elisa dio un respigno exasperada.

            -¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó James mirando a Snape y a Sirius.

            -Que Snape es idiota –murmuró Elisa.

            -No parecía que pensaras eso el otro día –la recriminó Sirius indignado.

            -Vamos, Sirius –intervino Remus.

            Elisa se tragó las lágrimas que querían salir y se marchó.

*          *            *

            -Mi primer beso ha sido con el mayor cretino de la historia. Y mi primer amor es un rencoroso. ¿Visto así podría decirse que no tengo muy buen gusto con los chicos, no crees? Aunque, claro, tampoco es que yo me comporte... debidamente. No sé, ¿sabes?, es que yo no estoy hecha para estos líos. Me convierto en una persona mala, cruel, deshonesta, mezquina, desagradable... en conclusión, una persona horrible. _¡Decs!_ ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Acaso no merezco un novio? ¿Estoy predestinada a no tener novio?

            La Señora Norris maulló.

            -Tienes razón. Debería pasar del tema.

            Elisa acarició la gata que estaba a su lado. Elisa se había sentado en las escaleras de entrada y la gatita se había sentado a su lado para hacerle compañía. Debía de hacer ya unas cuantas horas que estaba allí, ya que cuando había llegado era de día. Elisa sabía que era una tontería hablar con una gata, pero el hecho que no pudiese contestarle o reprocharle le gustaba. La gata ronroneó agradecida por sus caricias.

            -Tú sí que me comprendes. Verás... se lo contaría a Katrina, pero des de que tiene novio..., no sé... no es la misma. Le preocupan demasiado esa clase de temas, claro que ahora a mí también, pero... no es lo mismo. Creo que se siente responsable de que yo no tenga novio. Pero, si estoy gafada, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

            De repente, la gata se incorporó y abrió mucho los ojos.

            -¿Qué pasa...? ¿Hay alguién? ¿Es Flinch?

            Elisa calló, puesto que hacerle preguntas a la gata de nada le serviría, sino más bien ayudaría a que la oyesen. Elisa se levantó y miró preocupada a su alrededor. A aquellas horas de la noche, no debería estar en las escaleras de entrada del castillo. Elisa había ido precisamente allí para no encontrarse con nadie.  La gata –que le tenía bastante afecto- la había seguido hasta allí. Elisa tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no había pensado el castigo que podía suponer que la descubriesen a esas horas.

            -¿Señora Norris? ¿Has encontrado a alguién?

            Elisa comprendió horrorizada que aquella era la voz de Flinch. Elisa busó nerviosa un sitio donde esconderse, pero solo podía salir fuera del jardín para no ser vista. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió fuera con el corazón a cien. ¡Si se quedaba allí palpantada, delante de la puerta y Flinch decidía mirar fuera, estaría perdida! Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Solo había estado una vez, pero igualmente, nunca le había producido mucho temor –a diferencia del resto de Hogwarts-. Así que no tuvo ningún problema por entrar, a pesar de conocer la clase de bestias que se escondían.

            Se introdució en entre los frondosos y oscuros árboles y se agachó detrás de unos arbustos para esconderse. No quería entrar más en el bosque, puesto que si lo hacía podría perderse.

            Esperó que el corazón se le calmase y pudo recuperar el aliento. Cuando finalemente se hubo tranquilizado, decidió regresar al castillo, ya que consideraba que había pasado suficiente tiempo. Pero unas voces provinentes del bosque hicieron que se parase. Parecía que venían de más adentro, donde el bosque era más oscuro y tenebroso. Elisa se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar para poder oír. No sospechaba el peligro que podía suponer que la descubriesen.

            -... y bien? ¿Quántos son? –oyó Elisa que preguntaba un hombre con voz queda.

            Elisa miró en la dirección que se suponía que estaba, pero la oscuridad solo le permitía ver la sombra que dos hombres con capa, uno más alto y otro más bajo y delgado. Elisa permaneció quieta, expectante.

            -Unos diez –dijo la otra voz más aguda.

            -¿Diez? ¿Sólo diez? ¿No eran trece?

            -No... no están seguros, señor. Si más no, uno de ellos.

            -¿Me quieres tomar el pelo? ¿O acaso no sabes quién soy? –amenazó el más alto con voz ultratumba- Necesito una respuesta clara y precisa. Si no la tienes más vale que no vuelvas.

            -Señor...

            -¡Vete!

            La figura más baja se removió y se fue andando torpemente. El otro hombre se quedó un rato quieto. Elisa esperó, plentamente consciente de que si se movía lo más mínimo, la oiría. El silenció que reinaba en el bosque era inquietante. Elisa se preguntó asustada si aquel hombre pensaba a quedarse el resto de su vida. Entonces, la figura se movió, se cogió el brazo y gimió. Luego se soltó el brazo y se fue en dirección cotraria del otro.

            Al cabo de un rato, Elisa salió de su escondite dispuesta a volver al castillo. Pero era evidente que aquel no era su día. Cuando iba a salir del bosque, alguién la cogió por la espalda.

            -¿Qué haces aquí?

            Elisa vio sorprendida que era el guardabosque, Hagrid. Un hombre impresionante que medía más de dos metros, pero a pesar de su rudeza, era muy simpático y agradable. Sin embargo, Elisa presentía que a aquellas horas no podía ser muy simpático con una alumna que anda por el bosque furtivamente.

            -¡Hagrid! –dijo Elisa sorprendida.

            -No son horas ni lugar para pasear, jovencita. Te acompañaré hasta el castillo.

            A pesar del miedo por su estatus, Elisa sabía que tenía que explicar a alguién lo que había visto.

            -¡Hagrid, había alguién en el bosque!

            -¿Alguién? ¿Quién? Cuando he hecho mi ronda...

            -Había dos hombres hablando, uno parecía más joven que el otro, no sé quién eran, estaba demasiado oscuro... –dijo Elisa acelerada.

            -¿De qué hablaban? –la cortó Hagrid evidentemente interesado.

            -Algo de unas personas que se tenían que confirmar o algo así...

            -Cambio de planes, vamos al despacho del director.

            Elisa abrió mucho los ojos y le miró atónita.

            -¡Pero Hagrid, yo solo se paseaba! –intentó defenderse Elisa con desesperación.

            -No es por ti, chica –murmuró Hagrid muy serio-. Es por los dos hombres que has visto. Creo que a Dumbledore le apetecerá saberlo.

            Por un momento, Elisa se sintió tan importante como el grupo de James Potter, que siempre se estaba metiendo en líos pero arreglándolos también. El problema era que la situación era más grave de lo que ella imaginaba. No era, como siempre había deseado, una pequeña aventura de la que poder fardar delante de los compañeros.

            Mientras Elisa seguía a Hagrid, ni se dio cuenta por donde iba. Hasta que este se paró delante de una gargola de piedra muy grande y fea. Elisa supuso que aquella sería la entrada del desapcho del director.

            -¡Perros y gatos! –dijo Hagrid. Era evidente que aquello era la contraseña, ya que la gargola dio un salto hacia un lado mientras que la pared que tenía detrás se habría en dos batientes. Elisa dio un pasó atrás cuando vio que tras la pared había una escala de caracol automática. Cuando Hagrid y ella pisaron un escalón, la pared de detrás se cerró. Empezaron a subir en círculos hasta que se vio una puerta de roble con el picaporte de latón con forma de grifo.

            Llegaron arriba del todo, salieron de las escaleras de piedra y Hagrid llamó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entraron dentro.

            Se encontraron con Dumbledore sentado en el escritorio, que estaba justo en el centro de la habitación circular.

            _¿Es que este hombre no duerme?_ Se preguntó Elisa mientras avanzava detrás de Hagrid hacia el escritorio.

            -¿Qué pasa, Hagrid? –preguntó el profesor Dumbledore mirandole a través de sus gafas de media luna.

            -Profesor Dumbledore, he sorprendido a Elisa White paseandose por el Bosque Prohibido, y me ha explicado no sé qué historia de unos hombres que hablaban... –explicó Hagrid agitando los brazos.

            -Muy bien Hagrid. Puedes irte ya, gracias –dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

            -De acuerdo, profesor –asintió Hagrid obedientemente.

            Hagrid se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

            -Puedes sentarte, Elisa.

            Elisa se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

            -¿Y bien? –preguntó Dumbledore después de un rato.

            -No es... no es nada del otro mundo lo que he visto... oído –se corrigió rápidamente Elisa, con nerviosismo-. Bueno... había dos hombres con capucha en el Bosque Prohibido que hablaban de algo sobre unas diez personas o así que tenían que asegurar una cosa.

            -¿Nada más?

            -Pues... uno de los hombres, el más alto, que parecía mayor, se ha cabreado al saber que el otro no le podía asegurar nada. Después ese mismo se ha quedado un rato parado y después de unos minutos se ha marchado.

            -Y, dime, el otro ya se había ido, ¿verdad?

            -Eso he dicho.

            Dumbledore se pasó la mano por su larga barba plateada meditabundo.

            -Los dos andando, ¿no es así?

            -Sí.

            -¿Ya ha hecho alguno de los dos algo un poco raro?

            -¿Raro? –repitió Elisa sin comprender.

            -Quejarse, o tocarse un brazo... –se explicó Dumbledore haciéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

            Elisa cayó en la cuenta.

            -Eh... sí, sí. El que se ha ido más tarde. Se ha tocado el brazo y se ha ido. ¿Por qué?

            Dumbledore señaló el antebrazo.

            -¿Justo aquí?

            -Sí –asintió Elisa aún más desconcertada.

            -Porque este, Elisa, es el lugar donde los mortífagos tienen la señal de lord Voldemort, la marca tenebrosa.

*          *            *

            Hacía dos semanas desde aquella noche, y no había pasado nada anormal. Aún así, Elisa se sentía preocupada, como si algo la oprimiese. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía bien.

            -... Elisa? ¿Elisa, me eschuchas? –le preguntó Katrina de camino a la clase de Transfiguración.

            Elisa salió una vez más de su ensimismamiento y miró a Katrina.

            -Perdona. Estaba en otro lugar.

            -... de la galaxia. Últimamente nunca estás aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?

            -No lo sé. No me encuentro bien –respondió Elisa lacónica.

            -¿Es por Sirius?

            Curiosamente, desde aquella noche no había pensado ni en Sirius, ni Snape, ni en ninguna cosa relacionada con aquellas clase de asuntos _amorosos_. Elisa sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no quería preocupar a Katrina. Además, Dumbledore le dijo que sería mejor no propagar la noticia de que dos mortífagos se habían reunido en el Bosque Prohibido, no era recomendable sembrar el pánico. Por eso Elisa decidió no comentarle nada. La pobre tenía ya demasiadas preocupaciones.

            -Es posible –mintió Elisa.

            -¡Te dije que no te preocupases más por ese tema!

            -Ya –contestó Elisa secámente.

            -¿Quieres que le diga algo?

            -¿A quién? –preguntó Elisa con un leve deje en la voz.

            -¡A Sirius, quién va a ser!

            -¿Qué le vas a decir?

            -¡No lo sé! Cualquier cosa.

            -Mejor no –murmuró Elisa señalando el grupo de Gryffindor que se acercaba-. Últimamente está muy ofensivo.

            Katrina miró a Elisa con preocupación y después hacia los Gryffindor.

            -Sabes que no lo podeis dejar así.

            -¿Así? ¿El qué, Katrina? Jamás ha habido nada...

            -Amistad, Elisa, amistad.

            Elisa suspiró con amargura.

            -Me da igual. Haz lo que quieras.

            -Bien. Ve tú delante. Ya te cogeré.

            Elisa miró interrogativa a Katrina, pero ella iba a la suya. Elisa prefirió dejarla hacer  y fue para clase con la cabeza gacha.

            Elisa iba a entrar, cuando chocó con alguién.

            -Lo siento –musitó Elisa mirando hacia arriba.

            Entonces vio al prefesor de Runas, Julius White. Su padre.Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y abundante, la nariz achatada y los ojos marrones. Su aspecto era similar al de Elisa, excepto por los ojos. Elisa tenía los ojos azules, con el contorno de la pupila amarillo, cosa que hacía que pareciesen verdes si uno no se fijaba bien. 

            -No importa –contestó él fríamente.

            Elisa apartó la mirada dolida e hizo inteción de entrar a clase, pero la llamó.

            -Elisa, quiero hablar contigo.

            -¿De qué, _padre_? –preguntó Elisa con un ligero desdén.

            -Me habló Dumbledore... de lo que viste la pasada noche. ¿Es cierto?

            -Lo es.

            -Interesante...

            Elisa dio un respigno.

            -Ya sabía yo. Que no querrías preocuparte de mí ni en broma.

            -Las cosas no son como tú crees, Elisa.

            Elisa le miró interrogativa. Su padre suspiró con cansancio.

            -Tal vez algún día lo comprendas –resolvió su padre, dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

            Elisa permaneció unos segundos con la mirada fija al vació. Luego parpadeo y lenvantó la vista. Entonces vio a Sirius, enfrente suyo mirándola con preocupación. Elisa mantuvo la mirada unos minutos, pero luego la apartó y entró a clase.

            Sirius conocía su historia de sobras. Y la comprendía bien. Por eso había olvidado por unos segundos sus problemas. Su familia era tan horrible que había decidido marcharse, justo aquel año, para vivir en casa de su mejor amigo, James. Sin embargo, Sirius conocía las razones por las que no estaba a gusto con su familia. Elisa no tenía ni idea de porqué su padre no la quería. Porqué, ella sabía que no podía haber hecho nada malo, decepcionante, que ella supiera. Su madre decía que le ignorase, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel hombre, era su padre. Y la odiaba. ¿Por qué?


	10. Recuerdos de una amistad

Capítulo 10

Recuerdos de una amistad 

            Elisa se sentó en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. Miró atrás, a ver si venía Katrina, pero aún no había llegado. Elisa se volvió preocupada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que le había dicho de Sirius? ¿Estaría hablando con él? Imposible. Sirius estaba dos filas más atrás de ella. Justo detrás de ella. Elisa se sintió incómoda ante la idea de tener los ojos de Sirius clavados en su nuca. Con esa mirada de preocupación. Elisa se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a girarse. Entonces entró la profesora MacGonagall. Elisa la siguió con la mirada nerviosa. ¿Por qué hacia eso Katrina? ¡Ella nunca llegaba tarde a clase!

            La profesora empezó a explicar el tema de los animagos. Llevaban unos días con el tema. Claro que, des de que Elisa se había enterado de que Sirius era uno de ellos había estado hiendo a la Biblioteca para saberlo todo. Lo que explicaba la profesora no era nada nuevo para ella, así que se podía permitir el lujo de no atender.

            Al cabo de cinco minutos, entró Lily Evans. Elisa la miró decepcionada. Creía que sería Katrina. Pasaron otros cinco minutos y entró Katrina. Elisa suspiró aliviada. Miró a la profesora MacGonagall y no parecía haberse percatado de su retraso. Katrina se dirigió rápidamente al lado de Elisa. Se sentó pesadamente a su lado y miró seriamente a Elisa.

            -Está bien –susurró Katrina-. Tienes una oportunidad.

            -¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?

            -Después de última hora, ve a la bruja cornuda.

            -¿La bruja... qué?

            -Señorita Heart, si encima que llega tarde se pone a hablar con su amiga, me temo mucho que no la dejaré entrar la próxima vez –le dijo la profesora llamándoles la atención-. Hoy como aviso les descontaré 5 puntos a su residencia.

            Elisa suspiró con desánimo.

            -Un año más siendo ignorados por el premio de residencias.

            -5 puntos menos, señorita White. Y otros 5 menos para Gryffindor, señor Pettigrew, creo que usted es la persona menos indicada para reírse.

            Elisa volvió a girarse para ver a Peter bajar la cabeza bajo la mirada acusadora de Sirius. Elisa sonrió con tristeza.

_            ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sirius?Eras mi mejor amigo._

^^*^^*            ^^*^^

            La clase iba a dar comienzo. Los alumnos de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw estaban asustados, porqué sabían que la profesora MacGonagall iba a poner un examen sorpresa. Sin embargo, la profesora esperaba que estuvieran todos sus alumnos en clase. Y el evidente hueco de los alumnos de Gryffindor les daba tiempo para estudiar.

            -¿Dónde se habrán metido...? –empezó a decir la profesora, siendo interrumpida por el jaleo del pasillo. Salió de la clase danado grandes zancadas.

            -¡BLACK, POTTER! ¡Estoy harta de sus peleas con el señor Snape! Hoy no les dejaré sentarse juntos –esas fueron las palabras que oyeron los alumnos en cuanto salió la profesora de clase, luego la vieron entrar seguida de James Potter y Sirius Black-. Potter, usted se sentará con Pettigrew. Black, con Lupin..., no espere, mejor con White. Si con esto logro que se mantengan quietos y callados, no les quitaré más puntos.

            Sirius y James obedecieron de mala gana sin rechistar. La profesora volvió hacia su mesa.

            -Les aviso que los rumores eran falsos. No hay ningún examen sorpresa, puesto que ya lo sabían. El examen será para mañana. Hoy repasaremos los ejercicios por parejas. Quiero que me conviertan este ratón en un candelabro. Y luego que sea de nuevo un ratón. Así.

            La profesora sacó un ratón blanco de una caja. Agitó la varita y se convirtió en un candelabro. Luego repartió los ratones en cada mesa.

            Elisa miró al ratón que tenía delante y luego miró de reojo a Sirius. ¿Realmente tenía que hacerlo con él? Ella sola se las podía arreglar perfectamente, no necesitaba de la ayuda de un perfecto desconocido. ¿Por qué la MacGonagall le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué Katrina se había puesto enferma justo ese día? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan tímida? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado todo?

            -Bueno, habrá que hacer algo con el ratón antes de que se vaya a almorzar –bromeó Sirius.

            Elisa sonrió a medias.

            -Claro.

            Elisa sacó la varita y la agitó delante del ratón, que se convirtió en un candelabro.

            -¡Guau! Eres muy buena en Transformaciones –la alabó Sirius cogiendo con admiración el candelabro ex-ratón-. Podrías ayudarme, por que lo que es yo...

            -Pero si es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que agitar la varita. Ni siquiera tienes que decir unas palabras. 

            Elisa volvió a mover la varita encima del candelabro y de nuevo era un ratón.

            -Realmente fantástico.

            -Gracias –le agradeció Elisa tímidamente.

            Entonces pasó a su lado la profesora.

            -Les dije que lo convirtieran, no que lo observaran.

            -¡Pero si ya lo ha hecho! –se quejó Sirius.

            -Podría hacerme una muestra, Black.

            -C... claro –asintió Sirius cogiendo la varita.

            Elisa también cogió la varita y la escondió debajo de la mesa sosteniendola firmemente. Entonces Sirius movió la varita encima del ratón, mientras Elisa lo hacía simultaniamente debajo de la mesa. El ratón se convirtió de nuevo en el magnifico candelabro que había convertido Elisa. Sirius sonrió sorprendido y luego miró a la profesora.

            -¿Lo ve, profesora? Es muy fácil, solo es cuestión de mover la varita –se alaredeó Sirius.

            -Puesto que usted ya lo sabe todo, Black, le pondré trabajo extra para que no se aburra –le recriminó la profesora severamente.

            Elisa rió por lo bajo. La profesora no se dio cuenta y volvió a mirar los otros alumnos.

            -Bueno, creo que eso último sobraba –se lamentó Sirius-. De todos modos, gracias.

            Elisa le sonrió abiertamante, aunque algo sorprendida.

            -¿Lo sabías?

            -Bueno..., algo sospechaba. Nunca había hecho nada tan perfecto. Normalmente el candelabro tiene ojos y orejas.

            Elisa rió de buena gana.

            -En serio, gracias.

            -De nada. Lo siento. Creo que no nos hemos presentado.

            -Sirius Elisa, Elisa Sirius. Encantado –dijo Sirius dándole la mano.

            -¿Sabes mi nombre?

            -Claro. _Todos_ sabemos, aunque no quieras demostrarlo, que eres la más lista de la clase.

            Elisa se sonrojó.

**^^^^^^^Cuestión de tiempo^^^^^^**

            -Lo digo de verdad, Sirius, me da mucho corte. Además, no sé si eso está permitido...

            -No digas tonterías, Elisa. ¿Por qué tendría que estar prohibido que vinieses a mi Sala Común?

            -No lo sé. Pero para algo está el Gran Comedor. Y tampoco he visto nunca nadie en mi residencia que no sea Ravenclaw.

            -Lo que pasa es que te da corte estar con mis amigos.

            -¡Pero qué dices!

            -Sí, que sé yo que te gusta James... –bromeó Sirius riéndose.

            Elisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no se dio por aludida.

            -¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo Elisa cogiéndole del brazo-. Además, a James le gusta Lily.

            -¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

            En un principio, Elisa creyó que la estaba engañando, pero no era así, la verdad era que Sirius no tenía ni idea. Elisa no podía entender como siendo James su mejor amigo no lo supiera. A lo mejor era que ni siquiera James lo sabía. O que no quería aceptarlo. En fin. _El amor está en el aire, eso es evidente._

            -No puedo creer que no lo sepas.

            -Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué James no me ha dicho nada? Pero, aún y así no puedo creerlo. ¡Se odian! No dejan de discutir nunca.

            -Ajá. ¿Por qué crees que discuten tanto?

            -Pues no sé. ¿Pero es que te ha dicho algo a ti Lily?

            -¡Qué va! Si ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo.

            -Qué fuerte. Oye, ¿qué te parece si les damos un empujoncito? –dijo Sirius con ojos maliciosos.

            Elisa sonrió.

            -No seas tonto. Ni siquera sé qué podríamos hacer. Y yo no sé de estas cosas.

            -¡No poco! Me acabas de decir que sabes que están enamorados.

            -_Eso_ es diferente, Sirius.

            Sirius hizo caso omiso y entonces se pararon justo delante de un retrato de una señora enormemente gorda.

            -Ya estamos.

            -No voy a entrar, Sirius.

            -Venga... ¿O es que quieres que te haga cosquillas? –dijo Sirius empezando a hacerle cosquillas por la barriga.

            -¡Está bien, de acuerdo! –aceptó Elisa sujetándolo para que parase.

            Sirius paró y le sonrió. Elisa también sonrió algo avergonzada y se apartó un poco para que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo.

            -Bien –asintió Sirius satisfecho. Luego se giró hacia el retrato y dijo la contraseña-: _¡Artilugios pesados!_

            La Señora Gorda se apartó y les dejó pasar. Sirius se adelantó y Elisa fue detrás de él. Sirius se hizo a un lado para que Elisa pudiera ver bien la Sala. Elisa avanzó tímidamente y observó maravillada la Sala Común. Había varias butacas y mesas en las que los Gryffindor se sentaban para hablar y hacer los deberes. Al centro había una lumbre donde se reunían un grupo bastante numeroso. Claro que, con el frío que hacia fuera, era de agradecer un fuego caliente. Sirius fue hacia la chimenea e hizo un gesto a Elisa para que le siguiera. Al acercarse más, Elisa se dio cuenta de que el grupo que se sentaba alrededor del fuego eran los amigos de Sirius. Había un sillón libre, donde Sirius se sentó y le dijo a Elisa que se sentara. Los amigos de Sirius miraban expectantes. Elisa se sintió incómoda siendo observada de aquella manera, sin embargo, se sentó al lado de Sirius.

            -Y bien, Sirius. ¿No nos la vas a presentar? –preguntó Remus mirándolo fíjamente.

            -¡Pero si ya conoceis todos a Elisa! –repuso Sirius tranquilamente.

            -Así de vista, sí –alegó Peter.

            -Yo sí que la conozco. El otro día, en la biblioteca estuvimos estudiando. Pero cuando llegó James armó un jaleo con Sirius y nos echaron –dijo Lily mirando de reojo a James.

            -Oye, guapita, que tú tampoco eres una Santa –masculló James irritado.

            -Vale, que haya paz, _parejita_, que hoy he traído a una invitada.

            -¿PAREJITA? –aullaron James y Lily a la vez.

            Sirius le guinó un ojo a Elisa. Elisa le sonrió a Sirius y movió los labios diciéndole "lo ves". Sirius asintió con la cabeza sonriendo también.

            -Un momento, ¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntó James desconcertado- ¿Qué os llevais entre manos vosotros dos?

            -Nada –sonrió Elisa-. Mejor preguntale a tu amigo.

            James frunció el ceño y miró a Sirius.

            -¿Sirius...?

            -Creo que luego tendremos una pequeña charla, amigo.

            -¿He hecho algo?

            -Puede. Bueno, aún no. Es decir, luego hablamos.

            Elisa rió ante la mirada desconcertada de los amigos de Sirius.

**^^5 año en Hogwarts, un día cualquiera de primavera^^**

            Elisa se balanceó inconscientemente sobre sus pies. Ladeó la cabeza para ver si aparecía alguién por el pasillo, pero continuaba igual de desierto que antes. Qué raro. Sirius solía ser muy puntual. Nunca hasta entonces se había retrasado. Quizá debería ir a su Sala Común, a ver si aún merodeaba por allí. Y, si no estaba, preguntaría a sus amigos. Sí, puede que eso fuese lo mejor, en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

            Cogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y se la colgó en la espalda. Miró el reloj una vez más. Ya pasaban más de veinte minutos de la hora. _Mejor será irse ya._

            -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una voz fría.

            Elisa levantó la cabeza y quedó perpleja.

            -Eh... esperaba un amigo –contestó ella algo nerviosa.

            El profesor Julius White, de runas, la miró con un ligero desdén.

            -¿No será ese Black? –dijo él con voz queda.

            -S... sí –asitinó Elisa inquieta.

            -Qué vergüenza. Que un White establezca amistad con un Black.

            _No es asunto tuyo quién sea mi amigo, padre abandonador _quiso decir Elisa. Pero le picaba la curiosidad, ¿Qué tenía su padre en contra de Sirius?

            -¿Qué pasa con los Black? –repuso Elisa con un ligero temblor en la voz.

            -¿No lo sabes? Por supuesto que no. Verás, nuestra familia es de una larga tradición, al igual que la de los Black. Podría decirse que fueron las dos primeras familiar de magos. Por eso no es ninguna casualidad que nuestros apellidos sean opuestos. Porqué siempre hemos estado enfrentados. Blanco y negro. Luz y oscuridad. El bien contra el mal, pequeña. Aunque en toda familia hay ligeros desequilibrios, como es normal. A pesar de todo, no quiero que veas más a ese Black, si sabes lo que es bueno, niña desobediente.

            _No merezco esto._

            -Ni siquiera puedo llamarte padre, ¿por qué debería obedecerte? –masculló Elisa.

            -Hagamos una cosa –dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Tú me llamas padre y tú dejas de ver a Black.

            -No.

            -Como quieras, estúpida –la recriminó con voz gélida. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.       

            _No lo merezco._

            Elisa se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Escondió la cebeza debajo sus pálidas manos.

            Entonces oyó un chasquido y unos pasos. Elisa levantó la cabeza asustada. Era Sirius. Elisa se quedó sentada en el suelo y Sirius se puso de rodillas enfrente suyo.

            -¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sirius dulcemente poniéndole la mano sobre su ombro.

            -¿Lo has visto? ¿Has estado...?

            -Ssst –la calló Sirius-. Sí. Le he visto. Y oído.

            -¿Por qué, Sirius? –se lamentó Elisa con un nudo en la garganta-. No me lo merezco.

            Sirius no dijo nada y la abrazó. Aquel abrazo fue más reconfortante que cualquier otra palabra que pudiese decirle.

            -Tranquila –le dijo en un susurro-. Sé lo que es tener ese tipo de padre. Por eso sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo. Y puedes desahogarte.

            Elisa sollozó.

            -Me alegro, Sirius. Me alegro de tenerte como amigo.

            -Yo también.

^*^

            _-Por eso, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que siempre seremos amigos. Que siempre estaré a tu lado. Y, que pase lo que pase, jamás te abandonaré._

^*^

            _Sin embargo, cuando entra en juego el amor... todo se echa a perder. Si más no eso fue lo que ocurrió, ¿No, Sirius? Me gustabas. Me gustabas tanto que ni siquiera reparé en nuestra amistad. Y ahora lo hemos echado todo a perder._

_            ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sirius?_

            Elisa suspiró abatida. Aquella clase de Transformaciones estaba siendo la más aburrida y larga de la historia. Miró su reloj por enésima vez. Las clases no eran tan aburridas cuando era amiga de Sirius. Él y sus amigos eran muy divertidos y siempre la hacían reír. Ahora se había vuelto seria y tal vez frívola. Nada la hacía reír como antes. Nada era lo de antes. Todo estaba mal. Todo se estaba desmoronando. _Ya no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo._

            Entonces tocó el timbre. Elisa miró a Katrina y esta le guiñó un ojo. Elisa frunció el ceño desconcertada. Katrina le señaló con la cabeza hacia Sirius. La estaba mirando. Ambos apartaron la mirada avergonzados.

_            O tal vez sí._


	11. Mentiras

Capítulo 11

Mentiras 

            Hacía media hora que Elisa esperaba delante de la bruja cornuda  (la cara de una bruja con dos cuernos esculpida sobre una piedra), como le había dicho Katrina, pero allí no aparecía nadie. Elisa se preguntó nerviosa con _quién habría quedado._

            Elisa dio un par de vueltas por allí aburrida. Estaba por irse cuando apareció Lily. 

            -Has tardado –dijo Elisa algo impaciente.

            -Tenía trabajo como prefecta.

            -Claro –murmuró Elisa algo incómoda.

            -Katrina me ha dicho... que querías arreglar las cosas con Sirius.

            -Sí.

            -No sé tú, pero mientras tengas a Snape merodando por ahí no creo que quiera hablar contigo.

            -Lo sé.

            -¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

            -No lo sé. Creía que tú me lo dirías.

            -¿Yo? Creo que antes tú tendrás que poner algo de tu parte.

            -¿Qué puedo hacer? Ahora Sirius me odia.

            -Elisa, antes que nada quiero aconsejarte que vayas con mucho cuidado. No juegues jamás con los sentimientos de las personas. Es muy peligroso enfrentar más de lo que ya lo están un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

            -No es mi culpa eso.

            -Antes Sirius y Snape se odiaban porqué Snape es enemigo de James des de primero, y Sirius es el mejor amigo de James. Pero ahora... la cosa va a peor.

            -Por supuesto. Todo es culpa mía –repuso Elisa sarcástica-. Sirius casi mató a Snape antes que pasara nada de esto. Así que no creo que sea la principal causante de su enemistad.

            -Aquello pasó porqué Sirius es muy impulsivo.

            -Demasiado, diría yo.

            -¿Qué piensas hacer, Elisa?

            -La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Esto es muy complicado.

            -Bueno, ya sabes que si yo puedo hacer algo por tí... me lo dices. _Yo sí que confío en tí._

            Elisa le sonrió agradecida.

            -Gracias.

*          *            *

            -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Snape?

            -Porqué tú me lo dijiste.

            Elisa le miró con cara de muy pocos amigos.

            -No se besa a una persona así porqué sí.

            -Bueno, fue por mutuo acuerdo, si no recuerdo mal.

            Elisa dio un respigno irritada.

            -Quiero solucionar las cosas con Sirius.

            -¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

            -Desaparecer de mi vida.

            -Sabes que eso no es posible.

            Elisa le miró sorprendida. Snape solo sonrió.

            -¿Por qué...?

            -No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

            -Esta vez va en serio.

            -Lo que tú digas –murmuró Snape irónico sin creersela.

            Elisa volvió a mirar hacia otro lado mientras Snape recogía su mochila. Snape volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Elisa solo le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras él salía de la clase.

            -Hasta luego, cariño –se burló con crueldad Snape. Elisa se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada.

            -Ei, Elisa –dijo Neus entrando en la clase.

            Elisa no pudo evitar hacer cara de sorpresa.

            -Has vuelto...

            -No creías que iba a quedarme toda la vida en casa de mis padres.

            -Por supuesto –musitó Elisa bajando la cabeza avergonzada-. ¿Qué tal estás?

            -Bien, bien –mintió evitando mirarla-. ¿Y tú?

            -¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –dijo Elisa asustada.

            -Haces una cara de mala leche...

            -No, nada. ¿Vamos a Defensa?

            -Ui, no sé si me acordaré de cómo se va...

            -Seguro que sí.

            -¿Y Katrina?

            -Oh. Un pequeño accidente. Esta mañana intentaba quitarse un grano mediante un maleficio, total que le ha salido el tiro por la culata y se ha quedado peor que estaba.

            Neus silbó con asombro.

            -¿Y qué tal?

            -Está con Madame Pompfrey. A ver si puede hacer algo... Puede que se quede así el reto de su vida.

            -¡No me digas!

            -Que no, es broma. Seguramente ya está bien.

            -Ah. Me alegro. Ya me habías preocupado.

            Pero cuando fueron a clase de Defensa  Katrina no estaba allí. Elisa empezó a preocuparse cuando no la vio durante la comida. No fue hasta la medianoche, que Katrina entró al dormitorio intentando no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida para Elisa, que la había estado esperando despierta.

            -¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Elisa encendiendo la luz-

            -¡Elisa...! –susurró Katrina desprevenida- Ya sabes... arreglándome la cara para no parecer un monstruo –continuó con una risa nerviosa.

            -Claro...

            Elisa no quiso preguntarle nada más, pero sabía que le estaba escondiendo algo. Elisa sabía que Madame Pompfrey no había tardado más de un cuarto de hora en arreglarla. Había dio expresamente a preguntar por Katrina. Cuando Elisa llegó, allá al mediodía, Madame Pompfrey le dijo que su amiga ya se había marchado. Elisa la había estado buscando, sin resultados. Hasta esa hora. Ahora Elisa ya podía respirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, Elisa sospechaba que la desaparición durante aquel día de su amiga estaba relacionada con su novio, Robin. Katrina se estaba haciendo más traviesa y despreocupada con los estudios. Y casi siempre estaba con su estúpido novio. Apenas hablaban. Elisa nunca hubiese pensado que hecharía de menos los largos interreogatorios por parte de Katrina para saber si Sirius le gustaba. Pero así era. Y lo que más le disgustaba era que su amiga tuviese secretos con ella. Y que no le contase la verdad, como siempre. Aunque, para mentiras, ya estaba ella.

*          *            *

            Elisa escrutó con la mirada a Katrina. Katrina la notó y la miró curiosa.

            -¿Qué ocurre, Elisa?

            -Pss... nada, nada.

            Katrina removió con la cuchara los cereales que tenía en el bol y volvió la mirada a su amiga.

            -¡¿Qué?! –se quejó Katrina exasperada.

            -Nada... sólo... creo que me escondes algo –dejó ir Elisa como quien no vale la cosa.

            -¿Crees que te escondo algo? ¿Yo a tí? Chica, creo que se te cruzaron los cables. Eres tú la que me esconde cosas. Lo sabes. Desde siempre ha sido así.

            -Ya –asintió Elisa con aspereza-. Tenemos clase, así que al grano. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer durante todo el día? ¿Por qué no estuviste en clase? No es normal en tí. A decir verdad, me preocupas Katrina.

            -Sabes lo del grano...

            -Cuando fuí a verte al mediodía ya no estabas.

            -Luego resolví unos cuantos asuntos pendientes que debía resolver.

            -¿Cuáles?

            -No te incumbe.

            -¡Me incumbe! Eres mi amiga. Quizás si no estuvieses tanto con tu novio, te darías cuenta de que...

            -¿Crees que te he dejado abandonada? ¿Es eso? ¡Pues para que lo sepas, me preocupo más por tí de lo que lo has hecho tú nunca por mí!

            Elisa se quedó algo cohibida, pero luego recuperó la compostura.

            -Lo siento. No trataba de herir tus sentimientos. De verdad, no era mi intención. Quizás... bueno, puede que sea eso no estoy segura...

            -¿El qué?

            -Estoy celosa de tí. Estás tan feliz con tu novio, que yo... Es decir, me alegro por tí, y eso... Pero te tengo envidia. Ojalá yo estuviese tan bien como tu... Pero eso no es excusa para que te saltes clases...

            -Ya, Elisa. Te comprendo. Y lo siento. Sabes que he tratado de buscarte un chico para tí, pero no salió bien. Mi papel como celestina no es muy bueno. Pero no lo pagues conmigo, por dios. Seguro que algún día tú eres tan feliz cómo yo.

            Elisa asintió con la cabeza.

            -Sí.

            Katrina miró el reloj de Elisa de reojo.

            -Ya es la hora, vayamos.

            -Espera, aún no me has dicho.

            -Vaamos... –la cortó Katrina arrastrándola del brazo.

            Elisa se cogió una tostada más, se la puso en la boca y se colgó la mochila del hombro.

            -¡Qué prisas, por favor! –se quejó Elisa cogiéndo la tostada con la mano que le quedaba para poder masticar.

            -Quejica –se burló Katrina.

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_N.A. Qué capítlo más corto y seco, eh? No tiene argumento para nada. Qué autora más mala que... anda, si soy yo. Vale. Tonterías aparte. Si la letra está en cursiva es para que pase disimulada y que solo la gente que está aburrida tenga tiempo de leerla. ¿Qué buena propaganda me hago, eh?_

_Al tema, hermosos. Vienen cosas espectaculares. Fascinantes. Que os van a dejar con la boca abierta. Y ahora, la publicidad._

_Nuevo éxito de Tasha Dawn: El amor está en el aire..., tanto que es casi palpable   ¡ pasen y lean la obra del siglo! ( o la paraonia, según se mire... depende, de qué depende... de según como se mire... y así otra vez ) Qué rollo, ¿No? No, en serio, el fic está requeteguai. Currado puede que no tanto, pero si queires pasarlo bien... bueno, un poco... o sea, pasar el rato. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny... estos y otros son nuestros protagonistas, paaaasen y lean._

_Y, continuando al tema de nuestra Elisa. Una nueva desgracia está a punto de caer sobre ella... ¿cuál? El nombre del capítulo os dirá algo de lo que pasa. ¡Pero yo no quiero descubrir nada del pastel!_

_Ah, per cert, Miina... has entés el missatge de Sirius, però tranquil.la, tinc molts plans de futur per al nostre gos preferit!_

_Bueno, bonicos... ¿cuantas cosas, no? Es que como hacía tiempo que no hacía comentarios, me he desfogado. ¿Se dicer así? Yo que sé. Qué más dará. Bueno, que yo me tengo que ir..._

_Tá luego!_

_Atentamente, Tasha Dawn (como digo en los  reviews)_


	12. ¿Feliz? Cumpleaños

_Capítulo 12_

_¿Feliz? Cumpleaños_

            Elisa nunca creyó que las desgracias ajenas que ocurrían a su alrededor, llegarían hasta ella. Pensaba, que, en cierto modo, ella estaba fuera de aquel horror. Que ella no tenía nada que ver. A pesar, claro, de sentir temor e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, no creía que pudiese pasarle nada a ella. Estaba muy equivocada.

            Aquel día de primavera, Elisa se levantó con las sabans pegadas a la mejilla. No había dormido bien. Había tenido toda clase de pesadillas. Sin embargo, aquel día se sentía muy excitada. Estaban a 23 de Abril. ¡No sólo era el día del libro, _también_ era su cumpleaños!

            Cuando despertó que ya no había nadie en el dormitorio. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y fue al Gran Comedor. Corrió hasta su mesa y se sentó al lado de Katrina expectante.

            -¡Buenos días! –saludó Elisa algo más alto de lo normal.

            -¡Felicidades! –le dijo Katrina en seguida.

            Elisa le sonrió de oreja a oreja, agradecida.

            -¡Gracias, Katrina! Te has acordado.

            Elisa se cogió un poco de zumo de calabaza, se lo sirvió y bebió un poco.

            -Por supuesto. Sólo tienes ese brillo en los ojos cuando es Navidad o tu cumpleaños. En cualquier caso, siempre que sabes que vas a recibir regalos.

            -Ja, ja –se rió Elisa irónicamente, sin embargo, nada le podía quitar el buen humor.

            -El año pasado no estabas tan optimista, querida.

            -Bueno..., es que suelo tener mala racha con los cumpleaños y días especiales. Siempre ocurre algo malo. Pero este año intento ser optimista y pensar que nada malo va a pasar. Después de todas las cosas malas que me han pasado quiero pensar que nada puede ir a peor, sino a mejor.

            -Buena teoría. Pero, a la práctica...

            Katrina calló por el evidente silencio que se había hecho en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore se había levantado para hablar. Elisa vio la cara de Dumbledore y supo que era algo serio. Elisa dejó el vaso a un lado y prestó atención.

            -Querido alumnado. Debo darles una mala noticia, como tantas hay en estos tiempos... –Dumbledore hizo una pausa para repasar con la mirada todo el salón. Elisa tuvo la sensación de que se detenía en ella- Y es mi deber comunicarles que esta noche falleció nuestro profesor de runas mágicas. Julius White, durante un viaje que le mantenía alejado de Hogwarts fue atacado por unos mortífagos –dicho esto, Dumbledore volvió a sentarse.

            Un murmullo empezó a zumbear por todo el Comedor. Y Elisa pudo percibir como gran parte de las miradas se centraron en ella. Elisa bajo la mirada molesta. Katrina carraspeó, intentando decir algo.

            -Elisa, yo... –farfulló Katrina.

            -No me miréis así, por favor –dijo Elisa frunciendo el ceño-.  Era mi padre, sí. Pero apenas le conocía.

            Entonces toda la gente a su alrededor volvió a murmurar. No sabían la verdad hasta que lo hubo confirmado Elisa. No estaban seguros de que la coincidencia de nombre fuese casualidad. Hasta entonces nadie lo había sospechado. Pero Elisa no quería que se compadeciesen de ella. Odiaba que alguién lo hiciera.

            -Hoy cumplo 17 años. No quiero que esto lo estropee –dijo Elisa en un susurro a Katrina.

            Katrina negó con la cabeza.

            -No puedes negar lo evidente. A pesar de todo, él era tu padre. Podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños otro día –añadió Katrina pensando en la fiesta sorpresa que le había preparado.

            -¡No! ¡No quiero que _vuelva_ a estropearme el día! –dijo Elisa levántandose de golpe y cogiendo su mochila. Miró a Katrina impertérrita y luego se marchó.

            Katrina suspiró con desánimo.

            -Pero es así.

            Elisa salió fuera, a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cogió un puñado de piedras y las lanzó con fuerza al lago. El calamar parecía estar dormido, ya que no pasó nada. El lago se quedó igual de liso y apacible que antes. Al contrario que el estado de ánimo de Elisa. Andó con nerviosismo por la orilla del lago.

            No iba a llorar. No debía llorar. Para ella, aquel hombre no había sido su padre. Le odiaba porqué él la odiaba a ella. No había razón para tenerle un luto, un respeto por su muerte. Prácticamente era un desconocido para ella. Nunca había hecho la función de padre. Nunca había tendio padre. ¿Por qué debería estar triste? Lo único que había hecho ese padre por ella era complicarle la vida. Había hecho lo posible por que tuviera unos cumpleaños bien desagradables. Parecía que aquel también lo había planeado.

_Elisa, por dios. ¿Acaso crees que fue a los mortífagos y les dijo; matadme hoy, que es el cumpleaños de mi hija? Piensa con racionalidad. Nadie haría algo así. Ni siquiera tu padre, lo sabes._

^^*^Un año atrás...^*^^

-¿Dónde está, dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido aún?

-Chica, que desesperación _por un amigo..._

-¡Me prometió que vendría! –se defendió Elisa.

-Vale, vale, tranquila –repuso Katrina-. Seguro que algo le habrá entretenido. Y sabes cómo es Sirius. Siempre tiene algo que hacer por ahí.

-Ya.

Sirius no estaba muy lejos de allí, andaba agazapado junto a James bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Bajo el brazo, llevaba un regalo. Andaban a tientas por el oscuro pasadizo, que les llevaba de vuelta al castillo, después de haber estado clandestinamente en Hogsmeade, para comprar el regalo.

-La última vez, Sirius, ¿Eh? Que quede claro. Esto no lo vuelvo a hacer ni por tí ni por nadie –se quejó James.

-Encima que la chica te ha invitado, ¿vas a quejarte ahora?

-No me quejo Sirius. Pero deberías haber ido antes a Hogsmeade, no ahora con el tiempo justo.

-Es que el libro que reservé lo traían hoy. No es culpa mía.

-Ya te he dicho que ahora siendo prefecto no puedo permitirme...

-Que sí, que sí, pesado. Llevas todo el año diciéndolo. ¿No te habrás tomado muy a pecho tu cargo? ¿O es que te gusta por qué puedes estar más rato con Lily? Claro, ya entiendo, lo que pasa es que como ahora ella está en una reunión de prefectos te gustaría estar con ella para demostrarle que eres un buen prefecto.

Sirius supo, a pesar de no verle la cara a su amigo, que se había sonrojado.

-Ya llegamos –atajó James.

Salieron de detrás de la estatua de la bruja después de comprobar que fuera no había nadie. Guardaron el mapa se quitaron la capa. James se la guardo debajo de la túnica. Cosa que le hacia tener un aspecto un tanto raro.  Luego fueron a toda prisa hacia la casa de Ravenclaw.

-Lástima que Remus no pueda ir, Elisa también quería que fuera –comentó Sirius.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?

-Lo de su madre servirá, ¿no?

-No sé. Creo que ya es la quinta vez que se lo dices...

-Entonces es que está enfermo.

James le miró con reprobación.

-¿Qué? En parte es la verdad.

-Sí, bueno. Pero llévate cuidado. Tu amiga es muy lista. Algún día sospechará.

-Ya veré lo que haré cuando llegue ese día.

-Claro. ¿Y Peter? También le invitó, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero me dijo que le daba corte ir. Creo que se ha quedado en la biblioteca acabando la tarea de Pociones.

-Ah, sí. Me lo contó. Resulta que está colado por Elisa.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Sirius alarmado.

-Sí. Los hay que lo admiten...

-Oh, cállate.

-Sirius...

James se interrumpió de repente, había oído pasos. Pero no les dio tiempo a esconderse bajo la capa de James. El profesor White les había pillado. Sirius maldijo su mala suerte, estaban a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada de Ravenclaw, dónde le esperaba Elisa.

-¿Dónde creen que van con tanta prisa, señores? Los pasillos son para andar, no para correr –dijo el profesor con frialdad.

James no dijo nada, sospechaba que había algo en aquel profesor que Sirius sabía y que no le había contado. Por eso dejo que Sirius hablase.

-Estoo... buscábamos a nuestro  amigo Peter... creo que usted le da clase. ¿Le ha visto por casualidad? –preguntó Sirius.

Al profesor no le pasó inadvertido el regalo que llevaba Sirius bajo el brazo.

-¿Van a hacerle un regalo? ¿Quizás un cerebro?

Sirius se mordió la lengua por no decir algo muy feo.

-¡Es para mi novia! –intervino James.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde lo han sacado?

-Lo... lo compré el otro día en Hogsmeade. Lo tenía escondido para que no lo viese. Por eso hemos ido a buscarlo. Eso es todo. No hemos hecho nada malo...

-Usted como prefecto debería conocer mejor el castillo, ¿no cree? Están muy lejos de su sala común. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Tan cerca de la residencia... Ravenclaw.

-¿Es aquí? –dijo Sirius inocentemente-. Pues sí que nos hemos perdido, ¿eh, James? Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Esperen. Creo que Filch necesitaba unos voluntarios para limpiar un armario... creo que ustedes serían perfectos...

-¡Pero no puede ser!

-¿Por qué no, señor _Black? –dijo el profesor con un ligero tono de desdén en el nombre._

James se preguntó cómo era posible que aquel profesor conociera a Sirius. Sirius tomó aire.

-Tenemos prisa.

-Tienen todo el domingo para darle el regalo a su novia. Pueden verla luego, más tarde, ¿no?

-Pero es que me está esperando...

-¿_Le está esperando? ¿Sólo a usted?_

Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-A _ambos, profesor –dijo Sirius con un ligero temblor en la voz por la furia contenida._

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que a Filch le encantará su compañía.

Sirius dio un respigno.

-¿Quiere decir algo, Black?

Sirius tragó saliva.

-No, _señor._

-Puede que le haya surgido un imprevisto, ya sabes –sugirió Katrina al cabo de una hora.

Elisa estaba hundida en una de las butacas, al igual que su estado de ánimo.

-_No lo creo._

Katrina intentó animar a su amiga como pudo, pero no hubo manera. Al final se dio por vencida. Cuando Elisa se ponía pesimista no había quién la animase. No fue hasta el día siguiente que Elisa supo lo que había pasado. Estaba comiendo con su típica parsimonia sus cereales cuando alguién le tapó los ojos.

-No tiene gracia, Katrina.

-No soy Katrina.

A Elisa le dio un vuelco el corazón. Le apartó las manos para que ver y vio que delante suyo tenía un regalo. Elisa se dio la vuelta y Sirius le sonrió. Elisa intentó no sonreír para que fuese evidente su enfado. Aunque le costó.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Elisa frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Volviste a olvidarlo?

-¡No, no! –se apresuró a decir Sirius-. No lo creerás. Justo cuando yo estábamos al lado de tu casa, nos encontramos a tu padre.

-¿A mi padre? –dijo Elisa desconcertada.

-Sí. No tengo ni idea de por qué estaría por allí. Pero estaba claro que nada bueno. No hubo manera de convencerle. No nos dejó ir. Estuvimos todo el día ordenando el armario de Flinch.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿No resulta evidente? Tu padre me tiene manía. Si hubieses oído cómo decía mi nombre...

Elisa no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Sí... haz esto, _Black... haz aquello, _Black _–dijo Sirius imitando la forma en que lo decía su padre, pero de forma exagerada._

Elisa volvió a reir, pero luego en seguida se puso seria de nuevo.

-¿De veras paso eso?

-Por desgracia.

-Pero mi padr... –Elisa se interrumpió, pensativa, entonces lo comprendió- ¡El muy canalla! ¡Sabía que era mi cumlpeaños! Lo único que quiere hacer es joder...

-Elisa, ¡qué palabras son esas! Fíjate lo que te ha hecho hacer... Venga, olvídemoslo y abre tu regalo.

Elisa hizo una sonrisa traviesa y fue a por el regalo. Lo abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Es... es... _¡el libro! –Elisa estaba tan contenta que no sabía cómo expresarlo- Te daría un beso... pero es que me estoy comiendo una galleta –añadió Elisa algo cortada._

-No importa –sonrió Sirius, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Elisa, ya que no tenía ninguna galleta en la boca.

^^*^^*^^*^^

            -Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo –le dijo James Potter, que había ido expresamente a buscarla al lago.

            -¿Y te manda a tí? –preguntó Elisa con incredulidad.

            -Casualmente –repuso James, adivinando porqué Elisa decía aquello-. Te acompaño a su despacho.

            Elisa se levantó de la roca con pesadumbre y siguió James con el mismo entusiasmo.

            -Felicidades –dijo James mientras subían las escaleras, para deshacer el tenso silencio que se había producido durante el camino.

            -¿Te has acordado? –se extrañó Elisa.

            -Por supuesto –James vaciló unos segundos, y luego prosiguió-... y de parte de Sirius también, felicidades.

            -Eso... que me lo diga a la cara –masculló Elisa.

            -No estáis en vuestro mejor momento, lo sé... Pero a Lily y a mi también nos pasó y ahora...

            -Sé que me lo dices con la mejor intención, James. Y me gusta que quieras ayudar a tu amigo. Pero ahora, por favor, ahórrate las historias comprensivas. No estoy de humor, lo siento.

            -Ya estamos –dijo James cuando estuvieron delante de la gárgola-. _Sorbete de naranja._

Elisa supuso que la contraseña la habían cambiado, porqué la puerta volvió a abrirse al igual que el otro día. Las escaleras empezaron a subir. James hizo un paso adelante y ella fue tras él. Subieron hasta la puerta de roble con el picaporte con forma de grifo. 

Elisa se preguntó cómo en tan poco tiempo podía volver a estar delante del despacho del director no habiendo hecho nada malo. Después de todo, hasta aquel año nunca había estado. Y justo hacía un mes que ya había estado.

-Bueno, yo te dejo aquí –la informó James.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó James asombrado.

-Por felicitarme.

-De nada.

Elisa llamó a la puerta y James bajo las escaleras. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido más agudo y Elisa entró.

Dumbledore la esperaba de pie, con aire pensativo. En la mano tenía una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas raras alrededor del borde: eran runas y símbolos raros. De dentro podía verse un humo plateado alrededor de una cara que había al centro. Al principio Elisa no supo reconocerla, pero luego vio que era la cara de su padre.

Elisa permaneció de pie a la espera, pensando que Dumbledore aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Siéntate, Elisa.

Elisa se sentó en la silla obediente y esperó que Dumbledore hablara.

-Tu padre... –empezó a decir Dumbledore al cabo de un rato, pero sin dejar la vasija que tenía en la mano- era un hombre muy inteligente. Siento haberlo perdido y que te hayas tenido que enterar esta mañana junto al resto de tus compañeros.

-No importa.

-Sé que tú y tu padre no os llevabais muy bien. Pero a pesar de todo, tu eres su única hija y heredera así que todas sus posesiones pasan a tí.

Elisa no pudo evitar demostrar su asombro.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí. No me gusta hablar de estas frivolidades en estos momentos, pero es preciso que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Pero cuanta antes resolvamos este asunto mejor. 

-Bien.

-Elisa. No sabemos por qué razón los mortífagos fueron a por tu padre. Pero sea lo que sea, puede estar relacionado con lo que viste la pasada noche. Si recuerdas algo más... dímelo, por favor. Necesitamos todas las pistas posibles para proseguir con la investigación y resolver este asunto.

-Claro. Pero lo único que vi fue lo que le conté –contestó Elisa lacónica.

-De acuerdo. Pues esto es todo. Los objetos personales de tu padre están en su despacho. ¿Sabrás ir?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces todo bien.

-Sí. Todo bien.

*          *            *

-Katrina... ¿Robin va a Runas?

-No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué? –respondió Katrina con cautela, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar aquel día a Elisa. Pero Elisa no pareció darse cuenta de su miedo. Durante todo el día la habían tratado todos con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, Elisa no se dio por aludida. Aunque en todo el día no había hablado con Katrina, puesto que durante todas las clases y las comidas había estado sumida en sus pensamientos. Katrina no había querido decir nada por no fastidiarla. Pero como en aquel momento, después de clases, descansando en su sala común Elisa había empezado la conversación ella la siguió con gusto.

-Porque me ha dicho Dumbledore que ahora todo lo que era de mi padre es mío. Por eso tengo que ir a su despacho a verlo, pero como no sé dónde está, no sé cómo ir. Ayúdame. ¿Conoces alguién que vaya a Runas?

-Tu campaña en nuestra residencia para que nadie fuese a Runas dio muy buen resultado. Nadie de nuestro curso va a Runas. Sin embargo, hay gente de otras casas que sí que va.

-¿Y a quién pregunto? –dijo Elisa con pesimismo-. Tendrían que hacer un mapa de Hogwarts o algo así para que la gente tuviera un lugar de consulta.

-Pero tal cosa no existe. Hogwarts está haciendo cambios continuamente. No se puede hacer un mapa...

-Bueno, pero para eso está la magia, ¿no? –repuso Elisa algo indignada.

-S... sí –asintió Katrina, que no quería contradecirla.

Elisa suspiró con amargura.

-Tendré que buscar yo misma...

-Puedo ir contigo.

-Gracias. Me ayudaría mucho.

-Elisa...

-¿Qué?

Katrina lo pensó mejor.

-Mmm... no, nada, mañana te lo digo.

Katrina se fue a la habitación dejando con la intriga a Elisa.


	13. Herencia

Capítulo 13

Herencia 

            -¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu madre, Elisa?

            -¿A mi madre? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Elisa perpleja.

            -A ver si me explico... tu madre. Tu padre. Hay una conexión entre tus padres. Naces tú. Y ayer murió tu padre. Creo que merece saberlo, ¿no crees?

            -Mmm...no. Creo que lo único que sigue interesando a mi madre de mi padre son sus antecedentes familiares. Le encata que su hija forme parte de una de las familias más antiguas de magos. Está muy orgullosa de mí.

            -¡Elisa! No me cambies de tema –la regañó Katrina con enfado.

            -Vaya, Katrina, deja de ser mi cumpleaños y el día de la muerte de mi padre y ya te pones borde conmigo.

            -No estoy borde, sólo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. Parece que no te importe nada.

            -No, sí que me importa. Hoy mismo iré en misión de búsqueda de el despacho de mi padre. A ver sus maravillas.

            -¡Deberías estar dolida!

            -¡Pero no lo estoy!

            -Esta no eres tú misma, Elisa.

            -Tú no sabes lo que es tener un padre que te odia. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a no estar afectada por su muerte. Cómprendeme, Katrina. Sé que intentas ser mi conciencia porqué eres mi mejor amiga, pero deja de hacerlo. Puedo vivir sin ése padre. Lo he hecho toda la vida. 

            -Temo que si algo así me ocurriera a mí tú continuaras igual de indiferente –dijo Katrina con voz quebrada.

            -No digas esas cosas, Katrina, me ofendes. Somos las mejores amigas del mundo. Y, a diferencia de Sirius, a tí sí que no te perderé nunca. No lo permitiré. Así que ni se te ocurra volver a decirme esa clase de locuras. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo –la advirtió Elisa.

            -Gracias, Elisa. Necesitaba oírlo. ¡Oh! Me acabo de acordar de...

            Katrina rebuscó en su cartera algo. Elisa frunció el ceño, confundida. Entonces Katrina sacó un enomre paquete. Elisa no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, del asombro.

            -¡Sorpresa! No te lo día ayer... ejem..., ya sabes porqué.

            -Lo sé –asintió Elisa sin poder quitar los ojos del regalo.

            -Venga, ábrelo.

            Elisa la miró con ojos traviesos y tomó el paquete. Empezó a rasgar el papel y pudo oír el ruido de dentro cómo de un reloj. ¿Qué era? ¿Una bomba?

            -¡FELICIDADES! –estalló la caja. De ella salieron confeti y toda clase de colorido. Elisa se quedó con la boca abierta.

            Y más de la mitad del gran Comedor.

            Cuando dejaron de salir cosas de la caja, Elisa miró dentro. Había una pulsera. La cogió y vió que había algo inscrito.

            _De tu amiga Katrina, para que te acuerdes de mí_

            Si no fuese porqué Elisa era una chica muy dura, se le hubiesen saltado las lágrimas. En vez de eso, abrazó a Katrina.

            -Ha sido todo un detallazo.

            -Bueno, tenía toda una fiesta planeada para tí. Pero dado lo de tu padre, no te pudimos dar la sorpresa.

            -No importa. Pero me vas a acompañar a buscar el despacho de mi padre, ¿No?

            Katrina se separó un poco de Elisa y la miró fíjamente a los ojos.

            -Eso parece chantaje.

            -Un buen enemigo me ha enseñado.

            Katrina frunció en ceño, pero Elisa no dio más explicaciones.

*          *            *

            -Creo que nos hemos vuelto a perder, Elisa.

            Elisa intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo. Nada. Estaba bien cerrada con llave.

            -Es la quinta vez que intentas abrir esta puerta, y ya has podido comprobar que no es el despacho de tu padre. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos?

            -Ni hablar. Si _alohomora_ no sirve es porqué...

            -Porqué esta puerta es _inabrible_.

            Elisa frunció en ceño y miró a Katrina.

            -Esa palabra te la acabas de inventar, guapa.

            -¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga, Elisa? Si ni siquiera las palabras inventadas sirven... esa puerta no se puede abrir. No es el desapcho de tu padre. Y estamos dando vueltas en redondo. Nos hemos perdido al completo.

            -No creo que nos podamos perder al completo.

            -Haz lo que quieras. Pero yo quiero irme ya, por favor –le suplicó Katrina.

            Elisa estaba en otra línea de pensamientos. Se había agachado para observar al completo la puerta. Luego se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared. Esperó un rato.

            -¿Se puede saber qué haces?

            -Quizá tenga una apertura secreta, o algo así.

            Katrina suspiró exasperada y se dejó caer contra el muro. Entonces se oyó un ruido sordo. Katrina se sobresaltó y se apartó de la pared corriendo. Elisa también se apartó y fue a la puerta. Giró la manercilla y... se abrió.

            -Genial, Katrina –dijo Elisa entusiasmada.

            Katrina parpadeó sorprenidad y entró dentró de la habitación.

            -Es que soy un as cuando quiero –alardeó Katrina.

            Elisa encendió las luces con la varita y cerró la puerta. La habitación estaba llena de títulos y premios honoríficos, todos con el mismo nombre. En efecto, estaban en el desapacho del padre de Elisa. La habitación tenía otra puerta que daba a otra sala. No había ningua ventanta, y, aparte de los títulos, el resto estaba ocupado por un enorme armario y una estantería llena de libros. En el centro del despacho estaba el escritorio.

            -¡Ajá! ¿Ves como era este el desapacho?

            Katrina pegó un salto del susto que le dio Elisa

-Sí, pero no hace falta que me pegues esos sustos.

-Si es que soy un as –dijo Elisa repitiendo intencionadamente las palabras de Katrina.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que tenías que ver de aquí?

-Eh... esto, pues si hay algo interesante para quedármelo. A lo mejor guardaba sus ahorros en un calcetín y lo tiene por aquí.

-De acuerdo, yo busco el calcetín y tú miras los papeles –se ofreció Katrina.

            -Mmm... vale.

            -Perfecto –dijo Katrina empezando a buscar dentro de un armario.

            Elisa se sentó en la silla del escritorio y abrió todos los cajones. La mayoría estaban llenos de papeles reclacionados con la materia que daba su padre. Cuando acabó de mirar esos cajones, vio que encima de la mesa no había nada. _Qué raro._

-Voy a ver en la habitación contigua –dijo Katrina, que había terminado de mirar dentro del armario.

-Está bien. Yo seguiré por aquí .

Elisa se dio una vuelta por el escritorio y miró en la estantería que había al lado. Estaba repleta de libros gruesos escritos con runas. Qué original. Elisa los revisó rápidamente y vio algo que le llamó la atención. De todos los libros sólo había uno que estaba escrito en su alfabeto. Lo cogió con cuidado. Le miró las tapas. No tenía título. Estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad. Lo limpió un poco con una de sus mangas. Se sentó en la silla y lo ojeó un poco. Estaba lleno de recortes de periódico y anotaciones escritas a mano. Había toda clase de artículos del diario profético. Des de ataques de mortífagos a la historia antigua de la magia recientemente descubierta. De lo que más había eran de la historia de Hogwarts y sus fundadores. De las cualidades que tenía cada uno de ellos. Slythrin hablaba con las serpientes. Gryffindor tenía un gran manejo con las armas, era prácticamente invencible con una espada en mano. Hufflepuff era capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de magia o trabajo, y era inagotable. Y Ravenclaw poseía la inteligencia y la capacidad directamente proporcional a la de una águila –aquello era lo que poní exactamente en el texto, lo cual no sabía muy bien qué significaba-. En los recortes que se explicaba esto había cosas escritas de su padre. Parecía que había invesigado algo relacionado con aquello. Entonces vio algo aún más extraño. Del libro se le cayó otro libro más pequeño al suelo. Lo cogió y en él ponía: _el linaje White_. El libro era bastante viejo y estaba muy gastado. Lo abrió con cuidado. En la antecubierta, había algo escrito en letra pequeña, pero parecía que alguién había escrito encima o tachado. Elisa lo miró a la luz, y entonces lo vio.

_Junto a los White, los Black son los linajes mágicos más antiguos.                                 Los primeros magos._

Bueno, ahí estaba la razón del tachón.

Elisa ojeó el libro, y leyó entre líneas que el linaje White se remontaba hasta los tiempos más antiguos. Incluso de antes que se fundara Hogwarts. Guaou. Eso si que era una larga tradición. 

En los márgenes del libro también había cosas escritas. La letra era tan pequeña que prácticamente era ilegible. Pero pudo descifrar algunas palabras. Algo así como_... matrimonio... entre... algo white y... Ravenlcaw._

-Vaya. Qué guay. También tengo sangre Ravenlcaw –dijo Elisa en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Katrina asomándose por el margen de la puerta.

-Al parecer... una antepasada mía es la misimisima Ravenclaw.

-Jo, qué suerte. ¿Por qué tendré una familia tan corta y aburrida?

Elisa solo se rió.

-Venga. Sigue buscando.

-Vaaale –asintió Katrina algo cansada.

Elisa volvió coger el libro gordo y a mirar los recortes. Había una copia del registro de todos lo magos que habían sido y eran animagos. También estaba el árbol genealógico de su familia –el cual ocupaba un largo rollo de papel-. Y también había un artículo de las características especiales de un animago... vaya. ¿Se necesitaba ser especial para ser animago? ¿O simplemente había gente que lo podía conseguir con más facilidad? Pronto descubrió la respuesta. Descubrió entre el montón de recortes de periódico, un artículo especial de Ravenclaw _–vaya, qué obsesión tenía mi padre con Ravenclaw-. Lo leyó por encima y descubrió lo que antes no había comprendido. Y comprendió que todo aquello que había estado mirando tenía cierta conexión. Ravenclaw tenía la capacidad de convertirse en águila. Resulta que tenía una gran facilidad para convertirse y conservaba todas sus aptitudes en cualquier estado. Eso era tener características especiales para ser animago. Miró de nuevo el registro y comprovó que era la primera de la lista. Aquello solo podía significar que Ravenclaw fue la primera bruja animaga. _

Elisa cada vez estaba más emocionada con aquellos descubrimientos. Hasta que al fin supo el porqué de la obsesión de su padre. Y que, por raro que le pareciera, se había interesado por ella más de lo que creía. Pero no emocionalmente sino literalmente.

-Oye, Elisa, tu padre aquí no tenía nada. Creo que no vamos a encontrar nada de utilidad... y... ¿Qué te pasa?

Elisa levantó la vista y miró a Katrina saliendo del trance en el que había entrado sin apenas darse cuenta. Volvió a mirar el libro y luego Katrina. Cerró la boca que se le había quedado desencajado.

-Resulta que mi padre... que yo... –balbuceó Elisa.

-¿Qué?

-Soy la heredera de Ravenclaw.

*            *            *

_Me tomas el pelo_ fue lo que le dijo Katrina.

Y eso mismo estuvo pensando durante toda la semana Elisa. Pero no. Había pasado largas horas en la biblioteca. Al parecer, todo indicaba que era cierto. Ella era la heredera porqué en siglos había sido la única chica White. Por eso toda su familia –esceptuandola a ella y a su padre- habían ido a Gryffindor... y ella a Ravenclaw. Y los herederos de los poderes de los grandes magos solo florecían cuando eran del mismo sexo. 

_Pues menuda gracia. Esto sí que le hará gracia a Siriusy a sus amigos que después de todo... ai, no. Que sigo estando peleada con él_. Recordó algo triste Elisa.

Elisa vio que en la Biblioteca ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie porqué ya había oscurecido. Bueno... iba siendo hora de irse. Cerró el libro con pesadez y lo dejó en su estante. Empezó a recoger todas sus cosas y las metió en la cartera. Pero alguién la interrumpió.

-¿Elisa?

Elisa dejó de recoger y levantó la vista. Justo delante suyo tenía a la persona que menos esperaba. En la que acababa de pensar, sí. Pero la que menos esperaba.

-Sirius.

-¿Estudiabas? –preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, yo... em... sí –tartamudeó Elisa con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que realmente estaba haciendo?

-... animagos –dijo Sirius mirando uno de los libros que Elisa se había dejado sobre la mesa-. En ese tema soy un experto. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Elisa sonrió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Tú también lo eres?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y qué eres? –preguntó Elisa curiosa.

Sirius no dijo nada y miró a su alrededor. Ya no quedaba nadie en la Biblioteca. Madame Pince se había esfumado. Elisa observó a Sirius extrañada. Entonces, haciendo un chasquido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius se convirtió en un enorme perro negro. Elisa lo contempló maravillada. Cuando volvió a converirse en humano, Elisa estaba encantada.

-Genial. ¿Des de cuando...?

-Fue a principios de este año –la cortó Sirius-... que conseguimos la transformación completa.

-¿Por qué lo hacéis?

-Por Remus. Cuando descubrimos en segundo año que era hombre lobo, quisimos ayudarle. Pero eso de hombre lobo no tiene vuelta atrás. Así que decidimos convivir con ello pero facilitándoselo a Remus. Haciendo que el tiempo que lo pasaba solo pudiera tener compañía y la cosa fuera más amena.

-¿Tantos años lleváis intentándolo?

-Oh, sí. Esta es una magia muy complicada.

-Aún así... me gustaría probarlo –dijo Elisa recordando que casualmente ella tenía aptitudes para ello.

-No, Elisa, es demasiado peligroso.

En un principio, le pareció un gesto amable de su parte, pero luego la cabreó.

-¿De repente de preocupas de mí? Dime, Sirius, si no se me hubiese muerto el padre, habrías venido ahora aquí para hablar conmigo.

-Sé que esta muerte no te afecta. No seas injusta conmigo.

Elisa dio un resoplido irritada.

-¿Injusta? _¿Yo? Será mejor que no nos pongamos a hablar sobre quién es realmente justo o injusto._

-No fue mi inteción hacerte daño. Pero tú sabías cuanto odiamos a Snape.

-Puede, Sirius, que si no me hubieras escondido ningún secreto, nada de todo esto hubieses ocurrido.

-Quiero que me perdones Elisa, por favor. Sea como sea, sé que no he tenido un buen comportamiento contigo. Por eso te pido disculpas.

Elisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar y aceptando sus disculpas. No podía hacerlo. Aún no. No podía perdonarle así como así.

-No lo sé, Sirius –musitó Elisa levántandose, lívida- creo que me lo tendré que pensar.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Me lo merezco.

-Me hiciste daño, Sirius. Desconfiaste de mí y rechazaste mi amistad. No podías haber hecho nada peor.

_De hecho sí, besaste a la idiota ésa a la que aún llamas novia._ Elisa se ahorró aquel comentario.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho.

No tanto como yo.

Elisa cogió sus cosas y se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Sirius solo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

N.A. Aquí están los reviews:

Veu del silenci:

Ei, que me'n dius ara d'Elisa? Segueixes pensant que te una vena Slytehrin? 

Silence

Me gusta q te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo plis!

Miina

Com pots veure, ha tornat a aprèixer Sirius. Què me'n dius? El perdona o no?


	14. Éxamenes, discusiones y águilas

_Capítulo 14_

Exámenes, discusiones y águilas 

         Elisa se preguntó por qué diablos tenía que ser tan rematadamente guapo... y bueno...y simpático... y guapo... Elisa sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en... él. Elisa se negaba a perdonarle. Pero cada vez que le veía no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo como una boba. Cuando Sirius la cogía _in-fraganti_ –que eso era casi siempre- ella apartaba ka vista corriendo poniéndose como un tomate. Por si fuera poco, Sirius se quedaba observándola muy serio. Elisa ya se conocía el suelo de Hogwarts de memoria de tanto mirarlo. La situación empeoraba cuando aparecía en escena Snape. Que era rematadamente cabezota. Y no le daba la real gana dejar en paz a Elisa. Claro que ella tampoco hacía nada para deshacerse de él. Ya que si estava con él no se sentía tan intimidada por las miradas de Sirius. Lo cual también era un problema porqué Elisa no quería hacer daño a Sirius, dado que había intentado disculparse. Y además de todo aquel lío sentimental, para acabarlo de arreglar, estaban los exámenes. Sentía como si algo la oprimiese y no la dejara respirar. Era demasiada presión. Porqué, no sólo estaba eso. Des de que había descubierto que era la heredera de Ravenclaw, estaba intentando provarse. A ver si realmente tenía sus dotes. 

Hacía unos días, después de estar toda la tarde estudiando, ya aburrida, decidió intentar convertirse en águila. Buscó en un par de libros, y al final consiguió que le salieran unas cuantas plumas. Se puso muy contenta, pero luego recordó que no podían verla así. Y tampoco le costó mucho quitárselas. Entonces ya estuvo prácticamente segura de que tenía la capacidad de Ravenclaw. Por eso, des de entonces, había estado practicando. Entre examen y examen, Sirius y Snape, comida y desayuno... lo cual hacía que estuviera doblemente estresada. Ella sabía que se lo estaba buscando sola, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y no quiso dejar de intentarlo.

Cuando acabó los exámenes, se sintió liberada. Ya sólo quedaban unos días para que les dieran las notas y volvieran a casa. Y, antes de volver a casa, Elisa quería conseguir convertirse en una águila al completo.

Elisa aprovechó al máximo los últimos días estando todo lo posible en la biblioteca. La resta de alumnos la miraban como si estuviera loca. En acabar los exámenes, no había nadie que quisiera poner un pie en la biblioteca.

A pesar de lo que Sirius le dijo, ella no se dio por vencida, para algo era la heredera de Ravenclaw.

Después de muchas prácticas y intentos fallidos, consiguió convertirse en una maravillosa águila. La sensación al transformarse le dio náuseas, pero en los libros decía que con la práctica el malestar se pasaba. Eso esperaba, porqué si no...

Cuando hubo hecho el cambio y se hubo acostumbrado a sus espléndidas alas, salió por la ventana volando, sin que nadie pudiera verla. Se dio una vuelta a vista de pájaro por el colegio y cuando regresó, estaba que no se lo creía. Estaba radiante de alegría por haber conseguido llevar a cabo una magia tan poderosa.

Aquel día, salió de la biblioteca antes. Ya podía darse por satisfecha, había cumplido con su linaje.

Estaba tan feliz que no sabía por donde iba. Caminaba absorta en su felicidad cuando chocó con alguién. Era Snape.

-Ah, ¡hola, Severus! –dijo Elisa mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Des de cuando Severus? –masculló Snape enojado porqué con el choque se había hecho daño en el ombro.

Pero a Elisa no había quién le quitara el buen humor, ni siquiera la mala leche de Snape.

-Eres un buen amigo con el que puedo hablar y confiar, ¡por eso!

Snape hizo una mueca impaciente.

-Hasta hace poco no pensabas eso.

-Pues ahora sí –rió Elisa-. ¡Alegra ésa cara, Severus! ¡La vida es bella!

-No sé qué es lo que te han dado, ¡pero no estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías!

Snape apartó violentamente a Elisa de su camino. Pero aquel día nadie podía deshacer el humor de Elisa.

-¡Severus! –dijo Elisa cogiéndole la manga de la túnica para pararle.

Snape se dio lo vuelta sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta?

-Quiero disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? –balbueceó Snape desconcertado.

-Por responder a tus provocaciones. Yo no soy así. No tengo la costumbre de ser desagradable con las personas.

Snape hizo una sonrisa desfigurada.

-Y yo hago que seas desagradable, ¿no? Yo hago que despierte la peor parte de tí, ¿no es así?

-Sí... ¡no! –se corrigió Elisa tratando de no perder la compostura.

-Qué dices, ¿sí o no?

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué caes mal a todo el mundo? ¡Parece que lo hagas adrede!

-Soy así, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Elisa andó a su alrededor observándolo. Snape la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué estás tramando? –preguntó Snape de malhumor.

-Cuando quieres te comportas bien. ¿Es que tratas  de demostrar alguna cosa?

-¿Tratas _tú_ de hacerme un psicoanálisis? No necesito de tus tonterías. No sé porqué hoy estás tan rara, ni me importa. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¿Hemos acabado, Severus?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nuestra no-relación.

-Pues sí. ¿Satisfecha?

-Casi.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Querías besarme aquel día?

-Es posible.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué es posible?

-Sí.

-Puede que me apeteciese.

-¿Te apeteció? –se escandalizó Elisa-. ¡A un persona no puede apatecerle besar a otra así porqué sí!

-¿Por qué no? A tí también te apetecía.

Elisa se notó enrojecer terriblemente la cara. Desvió rápidamente la mirada y intentó improvisar una respuesta.

-No... no sé qué te hace pensar eso.

-Tu cara me lo acaba de confirmar.

-Tu sinceridad me desborda –dijo Elisa fulminándolo con la mirada.

-La próxima vez no preguntes.

Elisa suspiró decepcionada.

-Sólo trataba de tener una conversación civilizada contigo.

-Pues me has cogido en mal momento.

-Tú siempre estás en mal momento.

-Pues ya sabes a qué atenerte.

-No lo dudes.

-No lo haré.

-Pues mira qué bien.

-Me voy.

-Yo también.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se miraron desafiantes a ver quién era el guapo que se iba primero.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Black? –preguntó finalmente Snape rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-No lo has hecho.

-No, aún no.

Snape sonrió satisfecho.

-No tiene gracia. Lo que hizo él estuvo muy feo. No puedo perdonarle así como así.

-Claro –se rió Snape irónico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora ya te conozco. Sé que estás deseando perdonarle para volver a ser su amiga.

-¿Y qué?

         -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

         -Es que... tenía asuntos pendientes.

          -No me digas. Cualquier excusa es buena para tí, ¿no es cierto?

         -¡Pues no! Sirius se ha portado muy mal conmigo. Si no llega a ser por la muerte de mi padre, no se acerca a mí en mil años. Le hice lástima.

         -Mírala, pobre –se mofó Snape.

         -¡Calla idiota, tú no comprendes nada!

         -Más de lo que tú crees, por lo que veo.

         Elisa dio un respigno, irritada.

         -¿Sí? ¿Quién se te ha muerto a tí?

         -Mi padre está en Azckaban por haber prestado servicios al Señor Oscuro. Y mi madre... bueno, ella se interpuso en el camino de mi padre y se libró de ella.

         -La... ¿mató?

         -Sí -asintió Snape con voz casi imperceptible.

         Elisa no supo como reaccionar. Se quedó muda. Finalmente, en un intento de consuelo, le acarició el pelo.

         -¡Ei! Mi hechizo aún funciona.

         Snape casi sonrió. Elisa hizo una mueca y sonrió.

         -Eres increíble, Elisa White -murmuró Snape sosteniéndole la mirada.

         -Lo sé -asintió ella con firmeza, aprtándole la mano del pelo.

         Snape se quedó un largo rato mirándola a los ojos.

         -¿Qué pasa?

         -Nada -dijo Snape haciendo una enigmática sonrisa.

         Elisa frunció el ceño y, Snape, sin decir más, se marchó.

*        *         *

         -Fue maravilloso... si supieras la sensación de libertad que tuve...

         -Entonces, ¿no vas a perdonarle?

         -¿De qué me hablas?

         -De Sirius.

         -¿Pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto? No me estabas escuchando... te importa más lo de Sirius que lo mío.

         -Que sí, Elisa, ya me he enterado de que ahora sabes convertirte en una magnífica águila. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

         -¿Lo sabías?

         -Todo lo que tú propones lo consigues, siempre ha sido así.

         -No, siempre no.

         -Hoy es el último día de colegio. ¿No vas a dejar las cosas arregladas?

         Elisa observó sus compañeros, comiendo alégremente, en la última cena, y ganadores de la copa de interresidencias. Robin, el novio de Katrina, matenía la copa a su lado, ya que él era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Luego Elisa miró el resto de mesas. En concreto, la de Gryffindor.

         -Merece la incertidumbre. Hasta el próximo año no le diré nada.

         Katrina se encogió de ombros.

         -Tú sabras.

         -Yo sé lo que me hago.

Continuará...... en... La magia está en tí.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

N.A. Veréis, seguramente es preguntaréis porqué concluyo así este fic. A parte de que termina un año, en realidad, la idea era hacerlo todo en una única historia. Sin embargo, cuando hice los cálculos, me salían demasiados capítulos. Por eso, si queréis sabes qué es lo que pasa con Elisa, Snape y los merodeadores... la historia concluye en la Magia está en tí.


End file.
